The Sevestar Prince: The Darker Version
by raychiu
Summary: Ash is being betrayed by the world, but this time, not only his friends and the world, his Pokemon and his mother also betray him. Now he is really alone. What will he do to face them and how will Alice save his broken heart?
1. Chapter 1 (Edited)

Chapter 1

In the Pokemon World, there are rumors about a person completely defeated all leagues and the Champions during these 10 years. And right now the said person is challenging the Kanto Champion, Delia Ketchum, who is down to Charizard while the person lost his Dragonite.

"Dragonite, return." He recalls the Pokemon and he says, "You have done a good job, please take a rest for now."

The man then takes out a Cherish Ball and his face turns dark. "Arceus..." He says in a lower voice with hatred. "I choose you."

The Alpha Pokemon emerges out of the Pokeball, and the world is in utter shock to see the Alpha Pokemon. The announcer says, "No way...the mysterious Red Satoshi has sent out another Legendary Pokemon, but it is not any other one...but the god Arceus himself! Could it be the reason why he got all those Legendary Pokemon?"

Delia stares at the Pokemon and she is sweating. She asks, "How did you capture this Pokemon? Nobody has seen it for centuries."

Red says, "If you want to know how, you must defeat me to learn the truth." Red says with an uninterested tone.

But even though Charizard has been working very hard, it is a matter of time that it gets knocked out by the Judgement. The referee sees how Charizard is beaten badly and he says, "Charizard is unable to battle, Arceus is the winner. So that match goes to Red!"

Everyone starts to cheer for the person who manages to win his seventh league. Red hears the cheers and instead of being happy and relieved, he feels disgusting. The memory of 10 years ago floods into his mind and he feels an urge to destroy the crowd.

In the stands, Professor Oak, Misty, Brock, Gary, Tracy, May, Drew, Max, Dawn, Paul, Iris, Cilan, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Mallow, Kiawe, Lana, Sophocles, Lillie and Gladion are watching the match due to Delia Ketchum, Ash's mother. As they see how Red sends out Arceus, Dawn exclaims, "That guy has an Arceus as well?"

"No way...just how strong is he?" Max asks. "He has defeated Lance with a Kyruem, Wallace with a Celebi, Cynthia with a Rayquaza, Alder with a Zygarde, Diantha with a Mewtwo and Professor Kukui with a Necrozma...now he also defeats Ms. Ketchum with Arceus..."

"And importantly, where did he get them?" Professor Oak says.

As the rules of winning the league, Red is taken to the Hall of fame to register. Once he finishes registering his name, Mr. Goodshow approaches him in order to talk to him.

"Well, Red. You are quite an amazing person to defeat all the leagues and even having a lot of Legendaries. Now what are you going to do now?" Goodshow asks.

As the news reporter wants to get his talking, Red just lowers his head and says, "Winning a league for me is just a hell. What I want to do is that I don't want to be close to people and go home as soon as possible."

This causes confusion towards the crowd and Red says, "Before I won the 7 leagues, I lost all of them once. And when I lost for the seventh time, I lost everything. My friends, my Pokemon and even my family abandoned me since I was a pathetic trainer. I was booed wherever I go before I had to wear this cloak to hide my face. Since that day, I have been in a place known as hell, and all of you are the demons that live in this hell."

The crowd is surprised at this revelation, then Red just laughs weakly and says, "Now that I win all the leagues for my second attempt, you are now cheering for me, wanting an interview about me, but to me, that is very ironic. I am used to being called a failure again, but I want you guys to stop ruining my life and stop hurting me."

Then after the reporters are gone, Goodshow manages to have a private talk with him and he asks, "Is it true at all? You have lost all 7 leagues before?"

Red nods and says, "My life is ruined, I am not joking that I don't want to be close to people and go home as soon as possible. Words can be weapons and it may hurt people, and I have been a victim because of that."

"I am really sorry..." Goodshow says, but Red shuts him up and says, "A sorry can't fill in the void in my heart. Now please excuse me that I have some places to go." And then he walks away, leaving a confused Goodshow on the spot.

* * *

Red wants to avoid people as many as he can, especially the group where Delia and Professor Oak is in front of him. Even though he tries to ignore them and sneak past them, fate has to play a joke on him.

"Look! There he is! It is Red!" Max yells at the others as Ash curses at his luck in this kind of dire situation.

The group then surrounds him and May is the one that speaks, "You are amazing! How did you manage to get an Arceus in your team?"

"Not to mention that you have a lot of Legendaries as well, is Arceus the one that helps you capture them?" Clemont says.

Red doesn't want to have more interaction with them, so he simply says, "That should be remained a secret, Legendary Pokemon prefer privacy so that evil people like hunters won't hunt them for greed."

"Are you implying that we are hunters or something?" Misty yells at him, Ash says, "How do I know if you aren't? I don't think that we have met before."

"Calm down, Misty. He is right after all." Oak says, "By the way, we saw the news, is it true that you had lost the 7 leagues before you win them?"

Red says, "Yes. After I lost the 7th league, my family, my Pokemon and even my friends abandoned me. I really want to get home before more people are going to chase me like nuts. Please excuse me for my leaving."

"But wait!" Serena grabs Red's hand and he frowns, he says, "Please let go of me, I don't like people touching me."

"I am sorry." Serena lets go of his hand and she asks, "It is just that you said that Red was only your alias, so who exactly are you?"

Red feels tense and he decides to say, "Why do you want to know my former alias? Are you going to say that I am a weak trainer once I show my true self to you?"

This causes the group to be surprised by his words. Lillie says, "No, we won't dare to do that. It is just that we lost a friend 10 years ago, and we want to know if you have met him?"

"I am sorry that you are asking the wrong person. I hid myself most of the time, so I am not bothering to see anyone on the way." Red then quickly storms off before they can ask more annoying questions.

"What a rude guy." Misty says. "Even though he is the strongest trainer in the world, he doesn't need to be rude to us!"

"But he seems suspicious." Iris says. They decide to follow the person so that maybe they can find some clues about their missing friend.

* * *

Red is walking on the street until he feels two hands covering his eyes. The girl gives a giggle and asks, "Guess who, my Champion?"

Red softens his gaze and says, "Well if it isn't my white haired angel Alice?" He turns around and they look at each other's eyes. "So let me guess, you ran away from your family again to find me?"

Alice gives a you-know look and says, "Of course. Since I am the only person you trust, it is obvious that I will be by your side."

Red smiles and then he asks, "So do you want to eat something? It is on me."

"Why not?" Alice says. "Now that you are a 7 region Champion, not even my family will be against me for dating a wonderful person like you."

"Yeah. I can't wait to get the approval from them." Red laughs as they go to the MacDonald to eat. Delia and the others are watching and Max says, "Who is she? Is she his girlfriend?"

"It is possible." Brock says. "She looks really beautiful, there is no denying that boys will be likely to pursue her."

Serena and Lillie don't know why, they feel a little jealous. They keep following them to the MacDonald. Much to their surprise, they have a take out and walk towards a nearby lake.

"This place is beautiful..." Alice says. "So is this the place where we are having a picnic?"

"Of course. When I was little, I will play in this place with my friends." Red looks around and not noticing the group, he says, "I don't see anyone near by, so it is only the two of us."

"Yeah, the two of us." Alice says as she leans on Red. "No one to interrupt us...this is really wonderful."

Gary looks around this place and says, "Wait...I know this place..."

"Gary? What are you talking about?" Professor Oak asks.

"When I was little, I would come here along with...Ash..." Gary frowns at the mention of the name.

"Ash?" The group are surprised, since they have not heard of the name for 10 years.

Alice asks Red, "So Red, since you are now the strongest trainer in the world, do you want to reveal your true identity to the world?"

Ash says, "Alice, Red Satoshi here is my real identity and my name, the weakling that is being hated by the others, Ash Ketchum, is an identity in the past."

The group are surprised to hear the mention of the name, and come to think about it, they realize that the two are actually the same person. Misty says, "No way...Red is Ash..."

"I was fighting...my son..." Delia can't believe that the boy that is missing from the house will come back and defeat her.

Alice says, "Right. So Red, what if you come across your so called friends in the past? What are you going to do about that?"

Ash says, "I just met them before I find you. They have been annoying me for my whereabouts, but it is a good thing that I managed to escape. I still can't forget how they throw me away like trash. To be honest, you are the only angel I can trust in this cold and unforgiving world."

Alice smiles and says, "Thank you, Red. It is really important to me."

The group frowns since he still remembers what they did and both Serena and Lillie are crying because Ash has a girlfriend that isn't either of them.

Ash feels someone approaching, he says, "So Alice, why don't we go to my house? I sense people coming."

Alice nods and says, "As long as I am with you, I agree."

Then Ash takes out Ho-Oh, he says, "Ho-Oh, bring us back home."

Ho-Oh bows at Ash and they ride off. Then the traitors can only see Ash and Alice go away to who knows where and frowns.

* * *

**Hello everyone, since the Sevestar Prince has a lot of chapters, I decide to write a darker version. The pairings will be the same, but the story will be like a story I had read before called Secrets. And not only that. I let all Ash's Pokemon abandoned him, even Pikachu, Charizard and the others in the lab. (Since Greninja was released, so he doesn't count.)**


	2. Chapter 2 (Edited)

Chapter 2

Once Ash and Alice returns to the Sevestar Region, it is quite big and there is a castle with a lot of Pokemon roaming free. All of the Pokemon are owned by Ash and there is an icy area where Alice keeps her Ice Type Pokemon.

Ash and Alice continue their picnic lunch and train with the weapons that are made by their auras. There are 18 weapons and each one corresponding each type, and Ash and Alice have mastered them with ease.

"Well, I will need to go back to Kalos, my parents will be worried if I didn't show up." Alice says.

Ash gives her and kiss and says, "Please be careful." He sends out the Articuno and her Pokeball. "Take care of Alice, Articuno."

"Yes, Chosen one." Articuno nods as Alice flies with it and they are gone. Ash turns to Arceus, who is sitting by his side. "So Arceus, what should we do next?"

"Well, here is a problem..." Then Arceus tells Ash about his plan. Ash widens his eyes at first, but nods as he knows how bad the situation is.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alice lands near the Pokemon Village and then walks back from Route 20 to the Snowbelle City. Her house is located near the Gym and she enters it. "I am home."

A woman comes out and greets her. The woman is no other than the Laverre City Gym Leader, Valerie. After that, two other girls appear and they have black hair. They are Eve and Flora, Alice's older sisters.

"Alice, I can't believe that you missed the battle between Red and Delia!" Eve yells at her.

"Sorry, I was never the one sitting in front of a TV." Alice says. "But really? Red goes to challenge Aunt Delia?"

"Yeah." Flora says. "Aunt Delia is strong, but Red sends out Arceus as his final Pokemon! That is really ridiculous!"

"Arceus?" Alice says. "How is that even possible? That is the strongest Pokemon of the world."

Valerie says, "But that is the truth. Speaking of her, I wonder how she is since her son was gone."

"Her son? You mean the Ash Ketchum who was being treated as a loser?" Eve says with disgust. "They have no rights to do so. No other people will be willing to challenge all 7 leagues! And he also have achievements besides that."

Alice asks, "What achievements?"

Eve says, "After being a Professor, I have been researching about him secretly. He won the Kanto Battle Frontier and the Orange League. I heard that his Charizard beat an Articuno and his Pikachu defeated a Regice."

Flora says, "Not to mention that he is the only one who have managed to defeat a Darkrai and a Latios in the Sinnoh League, and he could have won the Kanto if his Charizard didn't fall asleep."

Alice says, "Wow... Maybe we can meet him one day...speaking of which, Mom, he did partake the Kalos League once, did he challenge you?"

"Of course." Valerie frowns. "As you know, my Spritzee's Trick Room is what other people fails to conquer. But he did it with his Hawlucha and he destroys the Trick Room with a move."

"That trick is really hard to defeat, and he beat it? With a Fighting Type no less?" Eve is surprised. "How about Dad?"

Valerie says, "Well, according to him, Ash manages to beat his Abomasnow for the first time, but lost to his Avalugg. In the second time, he uses the Special Greninja to beat his Mega Abomasnow in the end."

"Wow..." Flora says. "But it is a shame that he is missing."

"Yeah..." Eve says as Alice notices their sad face.

* * *

Back in the Professor Oak's Lab, the traitors are trying to think of a way to find Ash, but suddenly, a pink light covers them as they are fainted.

"Well done, Mewtwo." Ash says as he and Mewtwo appears in front of them. "Now let's teleport them away and alter their memories."

"As you wish." Mewtwo then uses her powers to alter their memories and then send each of them back home. They also rewrite their memories about their parents so that when the traitors wake up, the family will give them an answer of what happened.

"Now that is that." Ash smiles as he decides to call Alice.

* * *

At the same time, Valerie asks, "So Alice? Did you go to play at the woods again?"

"Of course I do, the Pokemon there are very nice and fun." Alice says.

"Oh really?" Eve asks, but then Alice's phone rings and Flora asks, "Who is calling you?"

Alice notices that it is Ash, he says, "Don't worry, it was just my alarm clock. I would try to take a nap after coming back and I was afraid that I couldn't get up after the playing. Don't worry, I'll handle it." Then she rushes into her room and closes the door.

Eve says, "Flora, did you notice her being strange?"

"I do." Flora says. "What just happened? She was once shy and unwilling to go outside the house...but after we accidentally lost her in the blizzard, she somehow changed into another person."

Eve says, "Not to mention, she also goes to the forest often, but when we went there, we didn't find anything."

After Alice comes back to the room, Valerie asks, "Alice, why couldn't you switch your alarm off in front of us? Is something the matter?"

"Don't worry, Mom. It is no big deal. I am going out again, mom."

"Already?" Valerie asks in confusion. "Are you hiding something?"

"Um, well, I have left my Abomasnow in the Pokemon Village. Don't worry, I will be back before Dad do." Then she rushes off.

Eve says, "I wonder if she really is to get her Abomasnow back?"

* * *

Back at the Pokemon Village, she sees Ash standing in front of the river. He smiles and says, "I see you have gotten my message."

"Yeah. And you told me that you have wiped out your former friends memories, so they won't spread to the world about you." Alice says.

"Though I am still hurt that they betrayed me after all I have done to them. I guess the leagues really ruin a person's life." Ash sighs.

"I know." Alice says.

"Well, since your family might be worried about you, why don't you go back and we will meet tomorrow?" Ash asks.

"Good idea." Alice says as they bid farewell. As Ash turns his head, he feels like someone is watching him.

"Who is there?" Ash asks as he takes out a whip, it shoots at the tree and then a blue blur jumps down from it along with a yellow and green blur.

"Show yourself." Ash says again and then 3 Fully evolved Kalos Starters and two cell like Pokemon appear.

"Greninja? Squishy? Z2?" Ash is surprised as Greninja gives him a hug.

Squishy says, "Ash, long time no see. We also got the news from Father himself."

"Hoe dare they abandon you only because you didn't win a mere tournament for 7 times." Z2 says. "You know, we have been going on a journey to train harshly so we can deliver harsh punishments to them."

"Thanks, guys." Ash says. "I know you are my best friend, Greninja."

"And these two are Delphox and Chesnaught. The difference is that they also have the ability to transform like Greninja did."

"It is nice to meet you." Ash says as the two Pokemon give him a hug. Then Ash asks if they want to come with him, which he agrees.

"Now what do we have here? If it isn't Ash Ketchum himself?" Ash and the Pokemon flinches as they turn around and see no other than Gym Leader Wulfric.

"You are Wulfric..." Ash is surprised, then he tries to take out his Pokemon. "Are you eavesdropping me?"

"Calm down, young boy. I am not here to mock you or do anything to you. In fact, I am finding you." Wulfric says.

"Find me? Why?" Ash asks.

As they sit on a log, Wulfric says, "I saw the news, and I knew it was you who is fighting your mother."

"You know my mother?" Ash asks in surprise.

"In fact, your father Red Satoshi Ketchum was one of the best friends with my wife. You see, when they are in your age, they will hide their parents and then meet together in a secret place. But in the end, since Red has to leave to Kanto, so they didn't meet again after he is married to Delia."

Ash is surprised and he says, "So my father loved your wife before, but because of separate ways, the two of them are married to other people?"

"Kinda ironic, right?" Wulfric sighs, "And your father's death was the most painful thing that happened to my wife. It took me some time to help her." He looks at Ash, "I can see your eyes, your pain is just like the one my wife had."

Ash says, "The pain I got is from the news 10 years ago. I remember how everyone is saying that I am a horrible trainer since I couldn't win a league, and it breaks my heart that not only champions, my friends, all of my Pokemon, and even my mom abandoned me. I even thought of having a suicide."

Wulfric says, "Then what stops you from doing so? And why did you change into your father's name?"

"I don't want to be recognized, Arceus is the one who guided me. He helps me move on and even becomes my Pokemon. This is also the reason I choose him to battle in the last league as my last Pokemon." Ash says.

"I see..." Wulfric says. "To be honest, I am ashamed that the people will do that to you."

"It is fine." Ash smiles, "You are the second human I know that still believes in me. Thank you."

"Oh? Do you mind tell me the first one?" Wulfric asks as Ash starts to get his face red.

"Well...she was an angel that mends my broken heart. It is also because of her that I have a reason to move forward...like my father and your wife I assume, we also meet in secret places together and have fun...those times are the happiest times I had in these painful years."

"Sounds like she is an amazing person to you." Wulfric says. "Mind telling me her name?"

Ash looks at his heart and fell anything but dark emotions, he says, "Her name is Alice. Alice Urup..."

Wulfric is quite surprised at the mention of the name, he laughs and says, "What a coincidence. My youngest daughter has the same name as well."

"What?" Ash is surprised, since Alice never mentioned her dad is Wulfric himself. "You are Alice's father? Come to think of it, she had white hair like you...it can't be..."

"Well, if the person you are saying is my youngest daughter, Alice. Then I will have to ask her about it. But she did tell me that she met a prince that leads to her fairy tale, that prince is you, right?"

Ash blushes and nods, "I guess so. I can't believe that I met Alice's father...I wonder how would she react..."

Wulfric smiles and says, "Don't worry about it. If you truly love her, you have my blessings."

Ash beams and thanks him, then they talk a while about their parents before Wulfric decides to go back to his house.

* * *

**Here is the second chapter. And Ash wipes out the memories of traitors finding him, and Eve, Flora and Valerie are suspicious about Alice's behavoir change, and Wulfric knows the truth of Ash. Now what will happen with the next chapter? Find out soon.**


	3. Chapter 3 (Edited)

Chapter 3

Back at the Urup family's residence, Wulfric comes back to see Valerie and the three girls waiting for them at the table with the dinner ready.

Valerie stands up and gives him a kiss, she says, "What takes you so long? You are late than usual."

"Well, I met a friend back at the Pokemon Village, so we had a talk there." Wulfric says.

"Who is it?" Eve asks as the other girls are curious.

"Well, you can say that he was a challenger that challenged my gym before." Wulfric says as they begin to have their dinner.

* * *

After dinner, Alice gets into her room and sits at her chair, she opens a locket and smiles.

"What are you looking?" Alice jumps from her seat and sees Wulfric standing in the doorway.

"Dad, you should have knocked the door before coming inside." Alice pouts.

"Sorry, but I have some questions that I want to ask you alone." Wulfric says.

Alice sighs as Wulfric locks the door, Alice asks, "What is that about?"

"I want to know about your secret boyfriend." Wulfric says, which causes her to blush.

"Dad! What are you talking about? I don't have a boyfriend..." Alice says while turning her head away so as not to let him see it.

"You don't need to lie to me." Wulfric says. "Ash, or Red, he has told me everything."

Alice flinches at how her father knows the truth, but then she realizes something and she says, "No...I am not going to let you hurt him because you think he is weak."

"Relax, dear. I know what person Ash is. I know what happened 10 years ago is wrong, and don't worry, Ash has already opened up to me."

Alice sighs and says, "Then you are right, I have been meeting Ash a lot of times. When we were separated from that blizzard 10 years ago, it was he who saved me." She looks at her locket, "After I woke up, I found myself in a room, it is like a castle on an island. But there are no people except Ash himself. He tells me his misery and I can't help but pity him. Then we play, train and even relax together in that island until he decides to send me back to the Pokemon Village."

"So that is where you always vanish to." Wulfric says.

"Yes, Dad. And if I want to go to that island, he lent me his Articuno and I can ride her there." Alice says with a faint blush and a smile. She then opens her cabinet, inside there are 5 different jewels. "Ash made these for me, since he thinks that it goes well with mom's fashion. But I didn't wear it in front of you guys, since I don't want Ash to be hurt..."

Wulfric says, "I see. To think he will even give you a lot of jewels...he really cares a lot to you." Then his face turns serious and he asks her to come downstairs as well as Eve, Flora and Valerie.

"Dad, why did you call us?" Flora asks.

"Yeah. I have to finish the paper about Pokemon." Eve says. "I don't want to delay it."

Wulfric says, "Since we all saw the news, Red Satoshi won against Delia Ketchum and then win the tournament. But Valerie, do you remember Red Satoshi Ketchum?"

Valerie flinches and then frowns, "I do...And I assume that you want some answers?"

Alice says, "Who is Red Satoshi Ketchum?"

"Red was my first love." This causes the sisters to look at her. "The Ketchums and the Mashos were enemies in the past, but when I saw him, we both fall in love. So we decide to keep our love a secret. We will hide in secret places to have fun, or even disguise ourselves to the park for relaxation. The most unforgettable part is that we had a castle on an Island and we sometimes stay there for nights."

Alice can't believe what she is hearing, it is just like Ash and herself. And Ash is Red's son as well.

"That sounds just like a story from Romeo and Juliet." Flora says, "But what happened in the end?"

"Our love was found out." Valerie sighs, "And Red is forced to leave to Kanto with his family so that we won't be together."

"That is so cruel..." Eve says with a shock.

"Yes, and after years passing by, we met again, but Red engaged to Delia and I was married to your father. Even though things didn't turn out well, but we were still friends and Delia is an amazing friend as well." Valerie says. "But things didn't turn out well as Red was murdered..."

This causes silence to the sisters. "Who did it?" Alice asks terribly.

"Team Rocket. Since Red was the strongest trainer in the world, so he was targeted. Delia and I were very sad about this, but Delia moves on when she still has his son, which is Ash Ketchum." Valerie says.

"But didn't she abandoned him when we saw the news years ago?" Eve says.

"That is something that I want to know why." Valerie says. "He loves Red, but why did she throw him away like that only because he lost 7 leagues?"

Wulfric says, "That sure is the problem, so I was asking if we should go to Kanto to find out the truth from Delia herself?"

"So we will have a family tour?" Alice asks as he nods, then the three girls cheer. Once they get back to the room, Valerie says, "I know we haven't talked for twelve years, but are you sure it is a good idea?"

Wulfric says, "We needed some answers now since abandoning the son of Red is not actually what Delia would do. By the way, what was the island with a castle named?"

"Well, Red named it Sevestar." Valerie says, "He wanted me to relax like we were in a Seven Star Hotel..."

"I see." Wulfric says. But unknown to them, Alice is listening, she thinks, "Sevestar...that is where Ash lives now...does that mean...no way..."

* * *

The next day, the Urup Family arrives at the Kanto Region's Pallet Town. There, they head towards the Ketchum residence. As Wulfric knocks the door, Delia opens it and gasps, "Oh my! Wulfric, Valerie, it is so good to see you again."

Valerie says, "Hello to you, Delia. It has been a while. Oh, and these are our children, Flora, Eve and Alice."

Delia sees them and says, "They sure are fine girls."

"Thanks, so can we talk inside?" Wulfric asks.

"Sure." Delia says as they get inside the room. And inside the living room, they see a Pikachu who is sleeping on the sofa as Eve says, "What a cute Pikachu."

Pikachu yawns and then turns around, Alice says, "You are right, he does look cute when he sleeps." But inwardly, she wanted to strangle the mouse for betraying Ash.

Valerie says, "So Delia, do you remember your opponent you faced yesterday? His name was the same as your husband."

Delia flinches and then says, "I know. When I saw the name, I had a hope that he was alive after all this time...but no, he was not him."

Then she is showing a frown and she yells in frustration, "Who was he? And why did he use his name to challenge the leagues? I want to ask him yesterday, but he just left without saying anything. The only clue we knew that he lost the leagues once and the leagues were his second try."

Wulfric says, "What if I tell you who is that person?"

Delia and Valerie are shocked and Delia asks, "You know who he is?"

Wulfric says, "I do. I met him yesterday in Kalos. We had a talk about it." He takes a deep breath and says, "He is your son Ash Ketchum."

This causes the house to be silence, and the Pikachu who is sleeping wakes up at the mention of his former trainer's name.

"Ash? He was Red all this time?" Delia asks. "But why?"

Valerie says, "I think we all know the reason. Let me guess, after losing the Alola League, everyone abandoned him, his friends, his Pokemon, the Champions and even you."

"Me? I would never abandon my son!" Delia says with anger. Which causes confusion to them.

"You didn't?" Wulfric asks as he takes out the tablet, then he shows her the video.

"_Mom, you can't be serious, right?" Ash says in a begging tone._

_"You are a disgrace of the Ketchum family, If Red and I knew that we would have a weak son who can never win a league, we would have abort you." This causes Ash to break down in tears._

"What have I done..." Delia sees the video and she is crying. "When did this happen? How come I never knew about it?"

Valerie asks, "So you don't know a thing?"

Delia says, "I remembered that when I heard that Ash lost the Alola League, I realized that he must be broken, so I want to comfort him, but something hit me and then I passed out. When I woke up, I only found some of Ash's Pokemon are by my side, including Pikachu. We don't know what happened, so we decide to wait for Ash. But day after day, he didn't return...and we saw the news...how people are booing and mocking Ash, and they even said that I also did the same to Ash...At first I thought they were lying, but now I understand...I really did it..."

Pikachu frowns and tries to comfort the Kanto Champion. "And since Ash went missing, so he was declared dead and as the Kanto Champion, you decided to raise Ash's Pokemon on your own. But you never used them in battles, as it will remind you of him."

Delia nods with tears in her eyes. "Please...if you know where is Ash, I want to say how sorry I am."

"But the truth is, we only talked a little." Wulfric says. "He didn't tell me where he lives..."

"I know where he lives." Alice says, much to the others' shock. Eve says, "You know where Ash is?"

Alice says, "Ms. Ketchum, the reason you said those words is because of Team Rocket. They control all the important figures and his friends in order to get rid of him. But they are still destroyed by Ash and freed all of you from the control."

"Then why didn't he come back?" Flora asks.

"Controlled or not, the words, the mocking, it hurts Ash a lot. Ash right now thinks that he is not a weakling called Ash, but Red. His self esteem is beyond repair."

Delia frowns as well as Pikachu. Alice says, "But during these 10 years, he is trying to find clues about his father, which leads to the place he is living."

Valerie says, "Wait...you mean Ash is in..."

"The Sevestar Island." Alice says to her mother. "And sometimes I will go there as well."

"Wait, you knew where Ash is and you didn't mention it to us?" Eve asks in jealousy.

"Like Ash said, he can't trust anyone else because of the pain he had to endure." Alice says to them. "He really wants me to keep a secret."

Delia frowns and Valerie says, "If Ash lives in that place, then I know where to go." Then they decide to go out of the house and head to the island using boat.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, and the reason Ash is being in a misery is thanks to Team Rocket, right now everyone didn't think Ash is a sore loser, but the words and the abuse have been scarred his heart. The next chapter will be Ash's meeting with the two families. Will Ash forgive his buddy Pikachu and his mother Delia?**


	4. Chapter 4 (Edited)

Chapter 4

As the Urup family and Delia are on the ship, Alice locks herself inside a room in the boat as she is talking to Ash on the phone.

"Red, can you hear me?" Alice asks. "Sorry to call you in a hurry, but I have some news for you."

Ash notices the hasty voice of Alice and he asks in a worry tone, "Alice, what's wrong? You don't look very well."

Alice says, "Right now I am on a boat that is heading towards your location. The ones on the boat are my family and your family, including your Pokemon." Ash pales as he begins to panic.

"Oh no, what should I do? She is coming...Why does it happen to me?" Judging by the tone, Alice can feel that Ash is about to cry because of the incident from before, "Why is she here? And how do they know this place?"

Alice says, "My Dad told you about your father and my mother's love story, and the island they have been is the same one you live. My mother knows that you are using your father's name and she calls Delia and your Pokemon to come to this place to check out if you are there. I am sorry, I should have stopped them..."

"No, don't blame yourself, Alice. You have done so much for me and I don't want you to blame yourself for what you couldn't do." Ash sighs and says, "I guess it can't be helped, I will prepare everything to meet them."

* * *

After Alice ends the call, she goes outside to meet others, as they can see the island coming closer. Wulfric asks, "So Alice, what are you doing?"

"I was calling Ash to let him know that we are coming, and right now he is panicking and I can tell he is about to cry."

"I see...He really suffered a lot." Wulfric says as they all stop by the bay. Valerie looks at the castle and says, "It has been a while I got here..."

"It sure hasn't change..." Delia says with agreement. "I can't believe it...Ash is here...as well..."

Then they go to the castle, but they hear some noises from the backyard. "What is that sound?" Eve asks.

"Well, Red is probably training his Pokemon. Since he got his Greninja and Zygarde back." Alice says as they go to watch. But much to their shock, Ash is going on par with Greninja.

"I should expect you more, Greninja." Ash says as he takes out a Wand and the Dazzling Gleam injures him. Greninja tries to use Double Team to confuse him, but Ash says, "Sorry." He takes out the Electro Saw and rises it, it creates Thunderbolts that destroy every copies and also hitting the real self.

"The moment you change into Ash-Greninja, I already know your movements. You will have to do more." Ash says as they both charge their attacks again.

"Ash is fighting his Pokemon himself?" Delia is shocked as well as Pikachu, who is watching. Valerie says, "That is Aura Battle, I would do this as well back when I was little..."

Just then, Ash notices the group who are watching them and he says, "That's it for today, Greninja." Greninja also notices the group as he stops his attack. Ash says, "We will be doing this onward, so you have better prepared yourself for this kind of training."

Greninja nods and Ash recalls him, Ash decides to ignore the others for a while as he walks towards Alice, who also steps forward and she says, "Hi, Red."

"Alice." The two share a affectionate hug and a kiss, much to everyone's surprise, and to Eve and Flora's jealousy. In others eyes, they are stunned at the act, especially Valerie, she feels like she is watching a younger version of herself and Red doing it together.

After breaking the hug, Ash turns to the group and says, "You guys saw it, right? I am sorry." Then he bows at them before he is going back into the castle. But Delia grabs his arm and says, "Ash, wait!"

Ash quickly flings her hand off and says, "You must be mistaken, my name is Red, I am not the weakling Ash Ketchum that ruin the family's name since he can't win a league."

Delia and Pikachu are surprised that Ash will say about himself like that, Delia says, "No, you are Ash and that doesn't change if you use my husband's name and appearance. Please hear us out...we are sorry..."

"Sorry for what?" Ash says coldly. "Sorry for having to be born into the family like you regretted? I guess so."

"What are you talking about Ash? That isn't what I mean!" Delia says.

"Then what? You told me that if you knew I was a weakling, you would have abort me. Do you know that was the day when my life went into hell?" Ash says back, getting angrier than ever.

Delia says, "No, I didn't mean like that...I didn't say that to you, that was not me! I won't abandon the person I cherish the most!"

"Then who is she?" Ash says coldly, "Do you think it is because of Team Rocket controlling you that makes you say those words? I know that Team Rocket wants to ruin me, but all they do is enhance the dark thoughts in your heart about me. You must have thought of that, which is why Team Rocket uses it on me. Right now you are saying otherwise, but I am not taking the risk again."

Ash turns around to ignore Delia and says, "You said to me, leave and I am not your son anymore. And I am going to do what you said."

Delia bursts into tears as Pikachu tries to yell at his former trainer. "How could you do this? Ash? She didn't really mean it."

"Now you try to scold me? Pikachu?" Ash says coolly, "Don't get me started with you as well. You were just like my mother. You also abandoned me as well my other Pokemon, I had no Pokemon because all of you betrayed me, I have no one to be protected and you basically left me to die. I have been wondering why I had to save you from a bunch of Spearow, or why I have to jump down from Prism Tower to save you? After all I have done to you, you just throw everything away like some sort of trash."

Pikachu is about to tear up after hearing those words, they are like knives that hurts his feelings. Ash notices the Masho family scared at the dark side of him as he quickly apologizes, "Mr. Wulfric, Ms. Valerie. I am sorry to let you see this horrible scene, I couldn't control myself."

Valerie is the first one that gets back to her senses, she says, "It is fine, Ash. But aren't you a little harsh with your mother and your Pikachu?"

Ash folds his arms and says, "If it was the old me, I think that I may be a little harsh. But you all have seen the news, 10 years ago, my friends betray me, my Pokemon and my family left me, the Champions has an interview to boo me, mock me, and everyone on the streets see me and they either get away from me like I am some sort of monster or ever use Pokemon attacks on me."

Ash looks at Delia and Pikachu, who stops crying and they look at him with shock. "I have been considering suicide, until I found my aunt Ilene and Arceus. They tell me about this place and even give me this book, it is thanks to them that I manage to find a place away from those evil people." He takes out the blue-leather book as Valerie widens her eyes. "That is..."

"A diary about how a Ketchum and a Masho member fall in love." Ash says. "I have read it and I know it is my father's writing and the female in the story is you, Ms. Valerie. In this story, I know a lot of things and I have been following everything in the books and I have been doing it since then."

Ash looks away from Delia and Pikachu again, "It was a risk, since my Mom might know where it is and my nightmare is going to haunt me again. But Arceus and a lot of Legendary Pokemon serve as the protectors and they help me chase the intruders from this island. You should thank Alice for informing me of your arrival, or else you will be chased away."

Delia says, "Ash, please hear me out, I really don't want to say those words. You are my everything and I will try to make you happy all the time, don't you remember?"

Ash says, "I don't know why I should say it again. Maybe I should explain what exactly happened back then. I remembered that after I come back from the Alola League, I saw you and everyone in my house, including all my Pokemon. I was confused since I don't know why you guys are there, but then you guys start to humiliate me, boo me, mock me, and my Pokemon also joined them. Do you know what hurt me the most? Is the fact that you and Pikachu joined their side. I had no one and I can only run away from everything."

Alice notices that Ash is going to burst again, she quickly rushes towards Ash and gives him another kiss, but this time she kisses on his cheek to calm him down. "Ash, but we already destroyed Team Rocket and those control clouds are gone, no one will ever say those things to you again. Why don't you just forgive them? They are really sorry for doing that to you."

Alice turns to Delia and Pikachu, she says, "I know Ash wants the way to be like before. But right now he needs to lash out the pain, and you deserve it since you are the closest to him."

Delia and Pikachu lower their heads, as for Ash, he is staring into Alice's eyes and he smiles again. Then he turns to Delia and Pikachu with a neutral face. "Fine. I will forgive, but I won't forget. What you said really hurts like hell. Though before I come to this place, my life is basically hell all right."

Then Ash walks over to Delia and gives her a hug, much to her surprise. Delia wants to hug back, but she can feel her son's emotion from the hug. It is full of hesitation and fear. Negative emotions are flowing in Ash and it upsets her to know all of it.

After breaking the hug, Delia says, "I am sorry. I don't know how much pain you have gone through these years. But I am willing to atone it."

Ash nods and then he turns to Pikachu. "As for you..." The mouse is shuddered in fear, not knowing what Ash is going to do to him. "I know we come back from Alola together. But you immediately go to their side ever you just heard their plans on the spot. So don't you dare think that you can get away with this easily."

Ash then takes out a Pokeball with the electric mark on it. Pikachu knows that it is his Pokeball and he is surprised that he still has it.

"What is that about?" Pikachu is confused as Ash just puts it on the ground.

"I have given you a lot of privilege, but you betrayed my trust. From now on, you will be like my other Pokemon. When I am not calling you, you must stay at the Pokeball." Ash says, which causes the mouse to fear.

"Is there another option?" Pikachu asks with a scared tone. Ash says, "What's wrong? You do know that I have Arceus as my Pokemon and he has been inside a Pokeball as well. This punishment is already the slightest compared to others."

Pikachu frowns and then presses the button, then he gets inside the ball.

"Now that is done..." Ash says. Then he notices Eve and Flora looking jealous and he realizes that Alice is still holding his hand. "Um...Alice. You do know that your sisters are watching your actions."

Alice realizes that she is holding Ash's hand and she quickly let go with a red face. Ash says, "I guess you all want an explanation about Alice and my relationship?"

Flora is glaring at Alice, if looks can kill, Alice is already dead. "Alice, you have better told us, how did you let Ash Ketchum fall in love with you."

Eve agrees with her sister and says, "And don't you dare avoid this topic, or you are not going to make it alive."

Alice winces at the tone of her sisters, and she can only says, "Sure. We'll tell you everything."

* * *

**Here is the 4th chapter. Right now Ash is trying to forgive his mother and Pikachu, but it should take some time. The next chapter will be the explanation of Alice and Ash's first meeting and Ash's other Pokemon.**


	5. Chapter 5 (Edited)

Chapter 5

Inside the living room, both families are sitting on the sofa. Both Ash and Alice prepare some snacks and tea, after that, they sit down and Eve decides to be the first one to ask, "So...we really need some answers, how did you two meet?"

Ash sips the tea and then says, "Before I answer your question, I want to tell you, you knew that Alice was a shy and timid girl, do you know how she changed all of that?"

Flora says, "Come to think of it...10 years ago, we got separated from a blizzard...but in the next day, she comes back and she even changes into a different person. Did you do something to her that causes her to change, like some drugs or something else?"

Ash says, "Well, you are both right and wrong. You're right about the fact that I did something that causes her to change, but you're wrong that I didn't do any drugs to change her, that will make me a bad guy and I don't want that. When I was inside the Pokemon Village, since it was a place where no humans will ever go, I also got caught in the blizzard. I was lost as well. But then something that leads me to her."

"What is it?" Delia is now curious.

"I heard her singing, and that was the most beautiful voice I have ever heard." Ash says while Alice blushes. "You heard that?"

"Of course." Ash smiles at her. "The song really shows how strong you are even though you are in a cold, unforgiving blizzard."

Alice says, "At that time, he only tells me that he is Red. It is until an incident that occurs that I know he is Ash, but our family somehow didn't get controlled by the Control Cloud, so we know how much Ash has suffered, right?"

Eve, Flora, Valerie and Wulfric nod. Then Ash says, "After we met each other, we found a cave until the blizzard is gone. During the moment, we chat a lot and also become friends."

Alice says, "And he takes me here for a night, you won't believe how he took me here."

This causes them to be confused, Valerie decides to ask, "How did he take you here?"

"Two of us, riding on an Articuno to this place. And the way Ash holds he tight is really comfortable as well."

Eve asks, "How did he hold you?" She is trying to hide her jealousy.

"I will keep that to myself." Alice says. "But ever since that day, Ash lent me the Articuno so we can meet secretly together."

"Wait, you guys are meeting together for a lot of times?" Flora is surprised. "And you didn't tell us about everything? How could you?"

"We want our relationship to be secret." Ash says. "But didn't you think about it? Where do you think she went when she often left her house?"

Eve and Flora gasp as they realize that she must have been here when she left the house. Wulfric nods and says, "When I heard this story back at the Pokemon Village, I know that it sounds really like what you and Red would do a lot years ago."

Valerie sighs and says, "I guess the trait runs in the blood...the only difference is that we aren't going to stop them like what our parents do."

The siblings are still jealous of her sister being close to Ash, so Eve asks, "So what did you guys do when you were together?"

Ash says, "It is after the first day we come here, Arceus asks us to raid in the Team Rocket's base. Have you seen the news of how the grunts are frozen in Ice and how the Articuno just flies by?"

Valerie asks, "Wait, does that mean the Ice Type specialist that destroys Team Rocket is you? Alice? You also owned an Articuno?"

Alice says, "Yes, mother. Though I caught it after we destroy Team Rocket, so at that time it is still Ash's Pokemon and friend."

"But we also saw the news that Giovanni is killed with a bullet through the body, does that mean you are the ones that killed him?" Delia asks with a questioning voice.

Ash and Alice frown at the memory and Ash says, "When we reach Giovanni, he challenged me to an Aura Battle while Alice uses her Pokemon to battle his Pokemon. Giovanni specializes in Ground Type, and Ice Type is super effective against it. And I also defeated Giovanni..."

Alice says, "Mother, I am sorry that I hide the fact, but the one who kills Giovanni...is me..."

This causes them to widen their eyes. Wulfric asks, "You killed a person?"

Ash says, "Please hear us out. She had to do that or I will be the one who was killed. When I defeated Giovanni, he reveals one of his invention, the Control Cloud. And he reveals that the Control Cloud makes everyone in the world turn against me."

Alice says, "Giovanni tried to use the news about how the Champions, his friends and Ms. Ketchum's words to break Ash down, and when Ash did break down and fall on his knees due to the bad memory, he took out a gun and aims at his head... And I didn't know what happened back then, when he pulled the trigger, a pink ring appears and then the bullet just went inside, then it appears behind Giovanni and hit his chest very hard...then he went limp."

"How is that possible?" Delia asks, she was scared that her son would have this kind of moment.

"It is because of Aura." Ash replies. "Our family have possessed the aura. The kind of aura that helps us know what our Pokemon say and we can even use Pokemon Moves."

Valerie says, "Aura? Are you sure?"

Eve asks, "Mom, you know about Aura as well?"

"Yes, it is also the reason why we weren't infected by the Control Cloud." Valerie says. "So does that mean, Alice, you can manipulate aura like us now?"

Alice says, "After we were back to the island, we were training with it during these years."

Ash says, "Eve, Flora, you two also have the aura. So we can train you with it as well."

This catches the girls' attention and Flora asks, "Really?"

"Yes. But not anyone has aura. Since my Dad had died early, so Mom, I am sorry that you didn't have Dad's aura..." Ash frowns a little.

Delia frowns and says, "It is fine. After that happened, I went to Ilene and she gave me the test. I passed and now I have Aura. But I still have a question. If you destroy the control cloud, why didn't you show yourself again?"

Ash says, "It is true that no one will try to mock me, humiliate me or even abuse me. I also saw the news the Champions are sorry for me and even want redemption...but the words is already carved a scar in my heart. I can't help but having those hallucinations. Which is also the reason I used my Dad's name for the League and the name Jude as the Top Coordinator."

Delia frowns as she didn't think about the possibility of the hallucinations she lowers her head and says, "I am sorry..."

"Please don't say it again. I already forgive you." Ash says, not wanting his mother to feel more regret.

"So if you two are this close...does that mean you two are already a couple?" Eve and Flora know that they have no chance against their sister, so Eve decides to ask.

"Well, we are only a boyfriend and girlfriend level." Ash says. "Since we really wanted to wait until I completely destroy all the Champions and the league. And I mean by battling, not doing some violence."

"I see..." Wulfric says. "Then you don't need to worry, we agree with your marriage."

Ash and Alice are happy to hear at the comment, and the other two women also agree with them being together. Ash suddenly realizes something and he says, "Mom."

"Yes? Ash?" Delia is confused at the sudden change to attitude.

"When I was betrayed, all my Pokemon also left me. I want to know, are there any Pokemon that belonged to me in your care? I want to have a talk to them if that is fine with you."

Delia sighs as she know what is going on. Then they all head outside and Delia sends out the Pokemon, much to his surprise, all of them are here, including the 30 Tauros.

"Mom, you have all my Pokemon?" Ash asks in surprise.

"Yes." Delia says. "After the Control Cloud disappeared, your friends all return it back to me."

"I see." Ash turns to the Pokemon, who are surprised to see Ash. They want to hug him due to the fact that they miss him, but Ash uses the ring to stop their actions. After that, he is surrounded by 21 Pokemon, which are Butterfree, Pidgeot, Naganadel, Dragonite, Tyranitar, Milotic, Pyroar, Zoroark, Gengar, Sylveon, Porygon-Z, Froslass, Rhyperior, Lucario, Gardevoir, Roserade, Eelektross, Metagross, Chesnaught, Delphox and Greninja. All of the Pokemon are now growling at them with hatred, and it sends them shivers.

"So we meet again." Ash says in a cold tone, it feels like the person in front of them is not their trainer. Ash continues to say, "They have every right to protect me from you guys. After all, you abandoned me 10 years ago when I needed you the most and even tried to kill me."

The Pokemon are surprised as they try to explain that they don't know a thing. But Ash says, "You were controlled by Team Rocket, but don't you worry about it, we have freed you all. But this control is not a normal control, it also enhances the dark thoughts in your mind to break me down, you probably have some bad thoughts about me, or else you won't be easily fall into the control."

This causes them to frown. Ash says, "Now that you are back to my team, but don't you dare think that things will be just the way they are. Now let me ask you, if any one of you want to go with my mom, then feel free."

No Pokemon is willing to leave Ash, he says, "Very well. I will let you back on the team, but you will have to work extremely hard if you want me to hug you, play with you, or even train with you. One wrong move, then I will release you guys."

The Pokemon are shivering in Ash's cold gaze, even Charizard. Then they all just nod and Ash recalls all the Pokemon into their Pokeballs except for Sylveon, who was just like his Pikachu, hating to be in a Pokeball.

"Now that is done." Ash says as he hears Alice's stomach. Eve says, "Looks like Alice is hungry."

"Shut up." Alice blushes in embarrassment.

Ash sighs and says, "Well, it is noon after all, why don't we all go inside? I think I will cook lunch for you guys."

"Are you going to cook yourself?" Delia is surprised.

"Trust me." Alice says with a smile, "Ash's food is the best I have ever tasted, I can say that even a five star restaurant can't compare to his cooking."

"Then I will want to try it." Eve says as Flora nods. Then they all get to eat together.

* * *

**Another new chapter. You know hpw Giovanni is dead and how Ash frees the people from control. And Ash gives his Pokemon a chance to earn his truat back, but will they succeed?**


	6. Chapter 6 (Edited)

Chapter 6

After having a great lunch made by Ash, both Delia and the Masho family realize that Ash is a great chef and Delia is proud that he cooks something delicious.

"So how did you learn your cooking, Ash?" Delia asks him, Ash rubs his head and says, "Well, my father did give me some recipes in his diary, and I was just following the instructions."

"After a year, he learns how to make all of them and we try to add some variations." Alice says.

"No wonder some of the food are different from what I had eaten from Red." Valerie says. "But I am glad that I am able to taste them again."

"Same here." Delia says, "If only Red could be here to see it..."

After the meal is finished and the table is cleaned, they are now outside the castle as Ash and Alice are going to teach Eve and Flora the aura weapons.

"Before we start training with the aura, we will like to have a few histories. Eve, you are a Professor, right?" Ash asks.

"Well, I got a license a few years ago, but I am not good enough to be a regional Professor yet." Eve says.

"It doesn't matter if you are a regional Professor or not, you are a Professor means that you are knowledgeable, and that makes what I am going to say easier to understand. Now I am going to show you what aura is: The ones who are able to wield aura are called the Aura Guardians. Aura Guardians are not common in the world, but they have the ability to talk with Pokemon and even train with them using Aura Weapons. In this world, there are only 3 families that have this kind of power."

"Three families?" Flora asks, "You mean you, us and what is the third one?"

Alice says, "We will get to that later, sister Flora. First, we have the Ketchum Family. This family is from the royal family and it is often chosen by both Arceus and Mew, who are the creators of the Pokemon. Ash is from this family since it is obvious, his name is Ash Ketchum."

"But I want to talk about my ancestor, Sir Aaron Ketchum, he is the first aura wielder in the history and his heroic actions causes a lot of people in the Rota Kingdom to remember him till today." Ash says.

"The second one is the Sakaki Family, it is independent from the Ketchum Family. Since Sir Aaron's brother, Arata Ketchum learns the Dark Aura, he wants to use the power to rule the whole world. Therefore, they declare a war towards the other two families."

"What is the Dark Aura?" Eve asks.

"Dark Aura is a kind of aura, but it is forbidden to use because of the danger it contains. Those who have a great evil heart will be able to use it with ease and use it to harm others. Arata Ketchum is jealous of his brother Sir Aaron to be the hero, thus he wants revenge. But it is thanks to Sir Aaron, who sacrifices himself to the Tree of Beginning, Arata lost all his soldiers, who refused to battle, and thus he escapes. By cutting ties with the Ketchum Family, he created a name Sakaki and his descendants will try to get revenge on both families for this cause." Valerie says.

"My father is one of the victims of the Sakaki Family getting revenge on us." Ash frowns. "And the Control clouds are also a part of the Dark Aura, but with the power of technologies, it is able to spread throughout the seven regions and throughout the world."

Alice says, "Since we are Aura families, so we wouldn't be infected by it." Alice says.

"So does that mean..." Flora asks.

"Giovanni was the remaining member of the Sakaki. But now that he is killed, I can say that the Sakaki Family is finally gone for good."

"How about the Masho family?" Eve asks.

Valerie says, "The aura wielders of our family are usually female members, and to tell the truth, we had a conflict against the Ketchum family."

"What?" This causes the two siblings to get surprised. Ash says, "And it is why Dad and your mother wouldn't be together in the end. In ancient times, females are discriminated, this makes it worse since the war made by Sakaki Family and Sir Aaron's perish, Queen Rin declares herself to be a member of the Ketchum family and she cut ties with her parents."

"And of course her other members of the family don't agree with this plan, thus it makes us Mashos and the Ketchums enemies in the past. We didn't battle like what the Sakaki did, but we wouldn't talk to them in the past...but that changed, when my Mother meets Ash's father." Alice says.

"We vowed to stop the conflict between two families, and we did it. But we couldn't be together, maybe Ash and Alice can do it." Valerie says.

"Of course." Ash says as he gives Alice a kiss. "Now the history lesson is over, the next is the aura weapons. There are 18 Aura Weapons in total and each one corresponds a type. The weapon that Alice used to kill Giovanni is this, the Psychic Type weapon, the Ring of Minds."

Ash shows the ring and Eve asks, "It looks beautiful, but what can it do?"

"All the Psychic Moves you want to use." Ash says. "Like Teleport, it is the move that makes the bullet hit Giovanni. Or Hypnosis, we can use it to hypnotize Pokemon." As the ring glows, the Pikachu who was watching suddenly falls asleep, but Ash wakes him up.

Alice says, "And the one I like to use the most is this." She shows them an arrow and a bow, she says, "This is the Arrows of Frozen. This is the Ice Type Weapon and it suits my Pokemon."

As she shoots it in the air, it creates the snow. "This is Hail, and if you do it like this." As she spins around and shoots the move, she says, "You get Mist."

After getting rid of the weather effects, Eve says, "Amazing...so if we have 18 types...we can use a lot of moves!"

"But like Pokemon, these moves also have power points. Once the power points reach 0, we can't use them again. If you force to do it...you'll die from tiredness." Alice says, causing them to get surprised.

"That sounds terrible." Flora mutters.

"But if we eat Leppa Berries or Ethers, then we will be fine." Ash says as he eats one. "Not to mention, there are a variety of Pokemon moves we can use, so we don't need to worry about wasting all of them."

"Now we will train the 2 of you with weapons. But don't worry, we have Tapu Bulu to grow Berry trees, so we don't need to worry about the loss of PP." Alice says.

After training the two people from day after day, they manage to get the grasp of it. Wulfric and Valerie can't stay too long due to gym duties, so Ash lends them Hoopa to send them back to the gyms and when they need to come, they can also use him. Delia and Ash's Pokemon decide to stay with Ash to make for the time he suffered because of them.

* * *

Inside the Cameron Palace, Queen Ilene watches the balcony and Jenny comes. "Your highness, what are you thinking?"

Queen Ilene says, "10 years ago, the Sakaki Family's control cloud has spread throughout the regions. And it causes our youngest member of the Ketchum to suffer. But I could tell the power of us Ketchum and our nemesis Masho Family have worked together to destroy them. Not to mention...the two families who hated each other has brought peace thanks to my brother Red and their member Valerie...and now...I can feel it...the two families are together..."

Jenny says, "It is a wonderful news, right? With the Sakaki Family finally gone and the two families also being friends since the Queen Rin era, I think it is a good reason to celebrate."

Ilene says, "You are right. And this kingdom was supposed to be my brother's, but he was killed, I think it was time to make his son a heir. Not to mention, I should also step down from the Queen as well."

"What? You are going to step down?" Jenny is surprised.

"Yes, Jenny. I have been thinking of this ever since Delia asked me to give her an Aura test. The queen should be her, not me. She deserves it after having 10 years of loneliness because of Sakaki..." Ilene says.

"Then what about you?" Jenny asks. "What are you going to do?"

"I had contacted with my sister, and she will offer me a place to stay after that." Ilene says as she calls a Pidgey and ties a letter to the said Pokemon.

* * *

When the Pidgey arrives, Ash and Alice are training Eve and Flora with the Rod of Darkness and the Whip of the Forest. Eve uses the Rod to activate the move Beat Up, which hits Ash for six times before it stops.

"That is a nice Beat up you have here, Eve." Ash says.

"Thank you, I will like to try out some more." Eve says.

As for Flora, she whips at Alice, causing it to get paralyzed, but with the help of Tapu Bulu, she eats the Cheri Berry to recover.

"Good job." Alice says. "You are really good at this."

Flora says, "I guess so. But still, I can't believe our shy sister turns out to be a great teacher along with Ash."

Eve says, "Not to mention that it is really fun."

Ash says, "I hope you like it." Then he notices his Pidgeot flies towards the sky and spots a Pidgey. Then Pidgeot gives the letter to Ash.

"A letter from Queen Ilene?" Ash is confused as Delia says, "Ilene? Why sending a letter so sudden?"

Ash opens the letter and then he gasps, he says, "No way..." Delia reads it and she smiles at him. "Looks like you are going to be a prince."

"What does it say?" Alice asks.

"Since we destroyed Team Rocket and bringing the two families together again, the Queen of Rota, my father's younger sister Ilene wants me to be the heir of the kingdom." Ash says in delight. "Not to mention, she is also going to retire and she wants Mom to be the Queen."

This causes Delia to freeze in shock as she didn't read the next line, Eve says, "The prince? Are you serious? That is so awesome."

"And we will also have a dance ball later that night as well." Ash says as the girls are very delighted. But Ash notices Delia's frown and he asks, "Mother, are you okay? You are going to be a Queen, why aren't you happy about it?"

Delia says, "You deserve to be the prince because of what you have done, but I don't think I deserve the title because I couldn't defend myself from Giovanni's Control Cloud...and I hurt you the most, how would I become the queen?"

Ash understands what his mother is thinking, so he gives her a hug and says, "Mother, it is in the past, you don't need to worry about it anymore. Right now we are together and that matters. But if you can't forgive yourself, mother, then you have to try make things better by accepting to be the queen."

Everyone in present is surprised at Ash's words, Delia smiles and says, "Thank you, Ash. I really need that talk."

"No problem, mom." Ash says, "But I am not sure that if I want to go there...It was Aunt Ilene that gave me the location of this place, but I have gotten a lot of help from her, I don't know if I should accept?"

"You should." Delia says. "You are the youngest member of the Ketchum and there is no other person deserves it as much as you do."

Ash smiles at his mom and says, "Thanks, mom." Then they decide to pack their stuff and head there.

* * *

**Well, in this chapter, I reveal my version of Aura Guardians and the families of it. I hope you like the concept and revelations.**


	7. Chapter 7 (Edited)

Chapter 7

The news of the Rota's new Prince and the new queen has spread throughout the 7 regions, of course, a lot of people are curious about who they are and why Queen Ilene has to retire all of a sudden. Not only that, at the coronation festival, there is also a dance party in the Cameron Palace as the Prince might choose a girl to become the princess and even dances with her. The news of this opportunity has the attention of a lot of girls, who wants to live in a fairy tale.

Back in the Kanto Region, Ash's former companions usually gather together in order to have a search party for Ash. Just as they are talking, they accidentally turn on the TV and they see Queen Ilene is giving an interview.

"What are your reasons of retiring as the queen? And who is the new Queen and the new Prince?" The reporter asks.

Queen Ilene says, "The reason for my retiring is because the fact that the throne wasn't meant for me, but for my brother who has been deceased. As for who are the new Queen and the new Prince, I am asked to keep it a secret. But we will be holding a dance ball in the Cameron Palace, and it will be the same time that I reveal everything."

The girls are surprised as they are now dreaming about the upcoming dance party, as for the boys, they are still wondering where Ash and Ms. Ketchum has gone to.

"Just what is going on here? Why hasn't Ms. Ketchum come here? I swear we have asked her to come." Max says.

"That is a strange thing. After she lost to Red, she has left her house and she didn't tell us where she went." Oak says with a frown.

"Is there a possibility that she found where Ash is and she is staying with him right now?" Clemont asks, and this causes the girls to snap out of their dreams and they are frowning as well.

After the Control Cloud incident is over, the group finds out that they are insulting Ash and even humiliating him, booing him, and even sending him to hell...They find that they have Ash's Pokemon with them and they are surprised, they quickly return it back to Ash, only to find him missing and not even his mother knows about it. Some of the girls are crying when they realize what they have done to Ash, but they still can't tell him how guilty they are because he is still missing."

"You know, I really hope that Ash will be at the dance ball..." Lillie says with a tear in her eye. "But will he forgive us for what we've done?"

"That is out of the question for now." Misty says. "No one has ever found him and what are the chances that he will be there dancing with us? The whole world hated him and he would not want to be in a place with a lot of people."

"That may be true, but there is going to be a lot of people and if he still has the enthusiasm for battling, he might be there to battle." Dawn says.

"But according to what we said, we told him that he is weak, and we also told him to give up his dream...do you think he still have the enthusiasm for battling?" Brock asks as the others are much sadder.

Professor Oak decides to change the mood by telling them to buy some clothes for the ball, and they all agree as they quickly go shop for the suits and the dresses.

* * *

In the PLA, Mr. Goodshow has asked all the former Champions of the region to attend the meting. As they all get there, the only ones that aren't there is Red and Delia. Goodshow asks, "Do you know where Delia and Red have been?"

Lance says, "Delia says that she is on her way here, but Red refuses to attend this meeting since he has something else to do."

Wallace says, "Do you think that maybe Red was making an excuse since he doesn't want to see us? After all, he said that he once lost all 7 leagues and then people are booing him, mocking him and he is humiliated."

"But why will people trying to do that? Winning or losing the leagues is not a problem, right?" Diantha asks. "After all, not many people has a strong battling heart like him to enter 7 leagues."

"He is not the only one that is being humiliated." They turn around to see Delia entering the room. The Delia that enters the room turns out to be a Double Team made by her aura powers. "My son is an example, which is why I couldn't find him anywhere. He lost seven leagues and everyone is booing him and he lost everything in the process."

Kukui says, "But we couldn't remember a thing. The news also said that we also held an interview of saying how bad he is as a trainer, why would we say those foul things?"

Cynthia looks at Delia and asks, "Delia, Ash is your son, do you know what exactly happened?"

Delia sighs and says, "I did say that I couldn't find him, but I didn't say that I can't find him. I found him and I know where he is, but I am afraid that we did say those words and he did suffer because of us. The reason behind this is because the fact that we were controlled by the Dark Aura made from Team Rocket's Leader, Giovanni."

"Team Rocket? Speaking of which, they also suddenly disbanded." Goodshow says, "So does that mean Ash is the one who disband it? That is why we are back to normal?"

"Yes, without the Aura user to continue the control, we all are back to normal. But even though we don't think of him like that, he still has nightmares and hallucinations about the words we said." Delia frowns.

"So we really did that to Ash..." Cynthia frowns. "Delia, do you think he will forgive us?"

"I don't think so." Delia says, causing them to be surprised. "His Pokemon and I all get to where he lives, and he almost attacked us with anger just by seeing us. It takes us a lot of time to have him forgive all of us."

Delia looks at the window and says, "He is cold and unforgiving, I already lost my husband because of Team Rocket and I don't want to lose him as my son again. Our relationship is now on the brink and I want to make it tighter again."

"If he doesn't want to meet us, that is understandable." Lance says, "But could you at least tell us where he lives?"

Delia says, "Why do you want his location? He doesn't want to meet you doesn't mean you can just go to his place and meet him."

"But..." Diantha says, Delia sighs, "The only thing I can tell you is that he is not in the seven regions."

"But the whole planet is big..." Wallace says. "And how are we going to find which island Ash is living on?"

"I think that we don't need to wait for long to meet Ash. I am sure you have heard the news from Rota, about the new queen and the new prince. He will be going there, right? Delia?" Goodshow asks.

"Yes, he will go there." Delia says. "But he will try to avoid everyone because he doesn't want to suffer again."

The Champions can only frown as they continue the meeting, but Diantha knows where Ash lives just by Delia's answer and she decides to keep a secret as well.

* * *

As for Delia's true form, she, along with Ash, Alice, Eve and Flora are now at the Rota Kingdom. Once they step out of the car, they are immediately treated as royalty as the townspeople bow down to them. Of course, Ash and Delia feel a little uncomfortable with the whole ideal, considering what happened in the Ten years have been a hell for both of them.

Inside the Cameron Palace, Queen Ilene is already waiting there as both Ash and Delia bow in front of her. "Your highness."

"Hello, Ash. I heard the news, congratulations on defeating the 7 leagues." Ilene says. "And I see that you and Delia rekindle your family relationship. That is wonderful news."

Delia says, "But do you think it is a good idea? I mean, why making me a queen when you could just continue to be one?"

Ilene says, "The throne of this kingdom is meant for you, Delia. That is decided just before the whole Control Cloud thing happened, the reason I didn't give you is because the fact that you weren't an Aura user yet. I wanted to wait for Ash to find out his aura abilities first, so that I can make you an Aura user as well."

Delia nods and then Ilene turns to the girls, "And you three must be the members of the Masho family, right?"

"It is an honor to meet you, your highness." Alice says. "We were children of Valerie Masho."

"Oh? What a coincidence. My brother one loved her, but our parents find out and we were forced to leave Kalos and stayed here." Ilene says as the others nod. "I guess you all knew the story. So I am glad that the two aura families are together again."

"Thanks, your highness." Eve says. "So we are here for the ball."

"Of course." Ilene says with a smile. "We will also arrange your rooms since thanks to you, Ash didn't go on a darker path."

Flora says, "We didn't do anything, but our youngest sister Alice did. We weren't infected by the dark aura, that is it."

"As modest I see." Ilene says. "I am glad Ash has you sisters to help him."

Just then, Ilene suddenly coughs blood as she falls down the floor, much to the horror of everyone in present. Ash asks, "Aunt Ilene? What happened to you?"

Delia yells at the guards to bring the doctor in the castle so as to give Ilene a check up. After learning that Ilene has a Breast cancer, Ilene reveals that this is why she wants them to be the Prince and the Queen of the palace.

"Why are you hiding the fact from us? Ilene?" Delia asks with worry. "You could have said so in the beginning."

"I just don't want you to worry, you already lost Red and I don't want to pain you." Ilene says. "I am glad that you are here, so you can ascend the throne..."

The group can only frown, but Ilene wants them to ignore the problem and plan the upcoming ball. Ash asks, "So your highness, what should we do in the ball?"

Ilene says, "First, we will start the dance and it is until the end of the ball, I will call both your names and you will have to come in front of me so I can crown you a prince and my successor. This is a big occasion, so there will be a lot of people attending."

"You mean...like my former friends?" Ash says with a pale face.

"Yes, and all the gym leaders will come as well." Ilene says as she notices his pale face. "But don't worry, since you are the prince, you have the authority here so that they can't do anything to you."

"I see." Ash sighs as they go into the room to prepare. "I just hope everything is fine."

"Don't worry, you still have us." Eve says, "Though you probably choose Alice for your dance partner."

"Well, if you want, I can also dance with you two as well." Ash says as Alice nods. Then the girls thanks him and hugs him, much to Alice's annoyance.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, the next chapter will be the ball begins, how will Ash's friends react and what will happen? Find out in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8 (Edited)

Chapter 8

The time for the coronation is about to start, and guests have finally arrive at the palace so they can see the prince and the new queen. And just when it begins, the music has already begun and some people are already dancing while those who don't have partners are chatting at the dinning tables.

That includes the former friends, they are dressed up for the occasion and they see the Champions approaching them.

"Samuel, good to see you again." Lance says as the two shake hands. "How have you been?"

"Good to see you as well, Lance." Oak says. "Though it is not quite well."

The other people are surprised to see the former Champions are here to talk to them. "Cynthia, good to see you again." Dawn says to the person.

"Likewise, Dawn." Cynthia says.

"So do you see Delia anywhere?" Diantha asks.

"You mean Ms. Ketchum? We haven't seen her ever since the Champion Battle against Red. So we don't know where she went." Serena says.

"Strange...she said that she will bring Ash here..." Kukui says as they are surprised.

"What? Ms. Ketchum found Ash and knew where he was?" The group exclaims, which shocks the people as well as the Urup family, Delia, Ash and Queen Ilene, who are talking.

"So they are Ash's former friends?" Valerie asks. "Not to mention I saw Serena, Clemont and Bonnie there as well."

"Yeah." Delia says. "So do you want to meet them?"

Ash says, "No, they will find me eventually, right now I'll have a dance with my princess."

Alice blushes and nods, then they go to the festival. Eve mutters, "Maybe I should have come with Alice in that blizzard..."

"But even though Ash and Alice are together, you will also his family as well." Wulfric says.

"That makes sense." Flora says with a sigh.

Delia and the rest are spotted by the Champions and the former friends. Oak says, "Delia. Nice to see you here as well."

Delia says, "Same here. And hello to you guys as well."

Serena says, "Ms. Valerie? Mr. Wulfric? You are also invited as well?"

Valerie gives them a smile and says, "Hello, Serena. It is nice to see you."

Then some of the girls are shocked to see the famous dress designer is here and they gather around the said person. They talked a lot about fashion and then Valerie decides to introduce the children. "Oh, and by the way, these two are my children, Eve and Flora."

Eve says, "Well, hello to all of you, but I am sure that Professor Oak knows me since I am also a Professor."

Oak says, "I know, I was the one that review your papers. But I didn't know you are from Valerie's family."

"So you are a Professor?" Gary asks her, he starts to find her cute all of a sudden. Eve looks at him and she can feel her cheeks being pink.

"Yep. Right now I am working on a paper about Aura." Eve says, trying to let them ignore her blushing. "And the invitation to this ball is a good way to gather the data."

Lillie says, "But Ms. Ketchum, where is Ash? I didn't see you with him."

Delia says, "Oh, he is here, but ever since that incident 10 years ago, he has been avoiding people for fear of the bullying and the abusing might happen again."

Serena says, "But we didn't know that we did that! Ash should have known that, right?"

"A word is a word." Delia sighs. "And it can't be changed if you have spoken."

The people there are sad, but Delia turns to Valerie and says, "Well, I need to head there. So I'll see you later."

"Okay." As Delia leaves, Misty asks, "Where is Ms. Ketchum going?"

"Somewhere important. That is all I can say." Valerie says. Diantha knows the truth and then she decides to divert the attention. "By the way, I remember that you also have a third daughter, right?"

"Yes, her name is Alice. The best way to described her is that, she's a complete angel, both inside and outside." Flora says.

"But due to her bad childhood, she is very shy and inward. So I won't suggest that you boys get close to her." Eve says as she sends a cold glare to the boys.

"Indeed, she doesn't come out of her home very often, but she starts to change after she separated from us from a Blizzard 10 years ago. And I am proud of her."

Max says, "It must be hard for her to get separated from you in the blizzard."

"Of course." Wulfric says. "But the thing is, we managed to bring her here in the ball and she is dancing with a male partner."

"The male partner that we also wanted to dance with as well. But he chooses her. But we are not complaining." Eve says.

This causes confusion to the group. Mallow asks, "Where is she?"

Valerie points at a direction of the ball, they can see Ash dancing gracefully and passionately with a white haired girl that most of them had only seen for the first time. And to their surprise is that they are dancing with so much love.

"Wait...is that Red?" Cynthia asks in surprise. "He is also here at the ball?"

"Your sister is dancing with Red? She is so lucky..." May says with a little jealousy.

"Well..." Eve says. "Red is not his real name, remember? He uses his father's name so as to change into another person."

At the same time, Ash and Alice are dancing around the ball room, they notice the former friends and the Champions are watching them. Alice says, "They have noticed you."

"I know. But I don't care." Ash says. "I have you."

"I know." Alice says. "A privilege that they couldn't have."

As the two keep dancing, Lance says, "Red is a good dancer..."

"Yeah..." Oak replies.

The girls who are watching them are jealous and they are glaring daggers on her with the exception of Eve and Flora. While the boys are drooling over the white haired girl.

After the first son ends, Ash says, "Thank you for this dance, Alice."

Alice gives him a peck and says, "No, thank you. Red."

Then the two of them walk towards the group since Ash did promise to let Eve and Flora dance with him.

"Red, good to see you again." Kukui decides to say it as Ash tenses and says, "I see you all are here in the ball too."

Misty says, "Red, your dancing skills are great, may I have a dance with you?"

The girls are jealous that Misty did the first move. Ash says, "Sorry. I have promised to have a dance with these two ladies beforehand." He says as Eve and Flora smile. "Now who will you dance with me first?"

Flora says, "I let Eve go first."

Eve thanks her sister and then goes with Ash. While Alice just stays by her mother and pretends that she is shy.

"Um...what's wrong with her?" May asks Flora.

"Like I said, she is shy." Flora says. "Alice, you don't need to worry about them..."

Alice slowly nods and then she walks towards them.

"So you are Alice? Nice to meet you." Brock says. "Do you mind have a dance with me?"

But before she can answer, his Croagunk appears and stabs him, then dragging him away, much to her shock.

"Um...don't you mind that." Misty says. "But how did Red ask you to dance?"

Alice says, "Well...she spot our family and asked us..."

"You don't need to be so shy with us." Serena says.

"I can't help...I should have stayed at home..." Alice mutters, but inward, she is smirking that her act is a success. But Diantha notices it as an act, but she didn't say something.

After Eve and Ash are done, then Ash and Flora are the next. But after they are finishing dancing, Queen Ilene suddenly stops the music and Ash leaves without everyone noticing.

"Greetings, everyone. And thank you for coming to this coronation ball." Ilene says. "The fun time is about to an end, and it is the time for the coronation."

Then as the crowd goes silent, she says, "But first, we should state the reasons of the coronation. There are thee aura families in the world. One of them is the Sakaki Family, and this family learns the dark arts. Thanks to the other 2 family who were once enemies, they work together and end this family once and for all." Ilene says as the crowd are cheering.

"The two families were the Masho Family, with most members are females, and finally, the family I come from, the Ketchum Family."

This causes shock to the crowd. Clemont says, "Does that mean Ash is related to the queen?"

"Then she must know where he is!" Lillie says with a relief.

Ilene says, "And first, I am sure you all hear that I am going to give away the throne as the Rota Queen. The reasons are simple and it maybe a pain for you, because recently I was diagnosed with cancer. Which means I can't live any longer..."

This causes everyone to be shocked as some people start to form tears. Iline says, "I wanted to spend the rest of my life as a normal person, so I had done what it should done a lot of years ago. The throne was belonged to my brother, but due to the taboo and his demise, I become the leader instead. So I decide to give the throne back to his wife, and the new queen is my sister-in-law, Delia Ketchum."

The group are shocked to hear that Ms. Ketchum is the new queen, and they see Delia coming to the throne as she says her vow. "Delia being the queen, that was unexpected." Cynthia says.

After Delia is given the tiara from Ilene's head, she starts to say her speech. "At first I didn't want this title as the queen." This causes confusion to the others, and Delia says, "The reason is that 10 years ago, I am sure that you all know about my son Ash Ketchum, right?"

The crowd all nod in agreement and Delia continues, "10 years ago, we are all controlled by Team Rocket, thus we start to badmouth Ash Ketchum and even made him suffer. He lost a family, he lost his friends, he also lost everything that motives him to move on. I am sure you all know that there is an Ice Type Trainer that destroys Team Rocket, it is thanks to the trainer that we are freed. But our words, they have been scarring Ash's heart and what I said haunted me for so long."

Delia closes her eyes and says, "As a mother, I didn't stand by my side, how come a person like me could be the queen for this Aura filled region. But it is until a few days ago, he told me that it is in the past, I don't need to worry about it anymore. If I can't forgive yourself, then I have to try make things better by accepting to be the queen."

The crowd starts to murmur at who is the person that persuades her to be the queen, and Delia says, "And the person is going to be the prince of the Rota. We will like to have our youngest member of the Ketchum Bloodline., my son: Ashura Red Satoahi Ketchum."

It is from then that everyone is shocked at the revelation.

* * *

**Here is a cliffhanger. And what will happen now Ash's identity is revealed and how will the others react? See in the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9 (Edited)

Chapter 9

Silence filled the room as most of the crowd are in disbelief at the sight of Ash Ketchum, who is wearing the same clothes as Red but with his actual face. The Champions are shocked to learn that Ash is Red, and he is actually the one that defeats them back in the league.

As for his former friends, the girls are surprised to see how handsome he has become while the boys are stunned to see their friend turn out to be the greatest trainer, not to mention that he has become a prince while his mother is the queen.

"Ash...is Red the whole time..." Max mutters.

"Someone please hit me." Gladion says. Lillie hears it and gives him a slap on the face, causing him to fall on the floor. "So it is not a dream..."

As Ash bows forward, Delia says, "Ash, my son. Right now you are the last member of the Ketchum Family, are you willing to be the heir of the Rota and bring happiness to the people?"

Ash says, "Yes, mother."

"And are you ready to face the upcoming obstacles that might determine the fate of this kingdom?" Delia asks again.

"I am ready, mother. I am willing to face it." Ash says.

Delia looks at Ilene, who smiles back at how Delia is doing, then Delia turns to Ash and smiles, "Very well. As the new queen of this kingdom, for now, you are Ashura Ketchum, the prince of Rota." She places the crown on his head and the crowd cheers for him.

"So does that mean you know that Red is Ash this whole time?" Serena asks Valerie and Wulfric.

Valerie says, "We know. You see, Red Satoshi is actually the name of Delia's husband. The four of us are close friends until something happened to Red. Delia has been wondering why he uses the name when they face each other, which is also the reason why Delia was able to find Ash.

As Ash takes the staff of Sir Aaron, Delia says, "Now that the coronation is done, we should continue the music and the ball."

* * *

As the music starts, the girls are trying to find Ash and dance with him, only to find him gone. Eve, Flora, Delia, Valerie and Wulfric also notice that Alice is gone, and they think that the two of them might be alone for now.

"Just where did he go?" Misty says in frustration.

"How come we can't find him?" Serena says in the same tone. She has already missed a chance to dance with Ash back in the Kalos Region and she doesn't want to miss it again.

As the others are looking for Ash, the said person is sitting near the lake as Alice walks towards him. "Aren't you enjoying the ball?"

"Well, to be honest, I enjoy having a dance with you and your sisters. But my mood to dance is killed because of them wanting to dance with me. They hurt me and how dare they ask me to do that."

"I am sorry to hear that, but they were controlled by Team Rocket back then. I am not going to plead for them, but are you still hating them for something they didn't mean to do?"

"Well, to be honest, it has been traumatizing me, and I just don't want anything to remind me of it." Ash smiles at her. "Why don't we have a fly in the starry skies?"

"As long as I am with you, I like it." Then they have wings on their backs and they start to take off. In the ground, Pikachu is amazed at the sight until Sylveon tells him that it is their Flying Aura.

"Though we have been flying for a lot of times, but this is so beautiful." Alice smiles.

"I know, but you are also beautiful as well." Ash says as Alice blushes.

Inside the ball, the people are still searching Ash, but he is nowhere to be found. But when Clemont and Sophocles see Delia is talking to Valerie, Clemont asks, "Ms. Ketchum, do you know where Ash went?"

Delia looks at them and says with a frown. "I know where he is, but I don't recommend you to follow him for now."

The champions and Ash's former friends gather around Delia and Dawn says, "Please, Ms. Ketchum. We are really sorry for the incident 10 years ago, we want to apologize to him."

"I know, I was in the same shoes like you guys, but I want you to know." Delia says as she closes her eyes, "Ash is not the forgiving type like he was 10 years ago. In fact, he had a hard time forgiving me..."

Everyone can see the sadness from Delia's face, then Max sees a window and a glow just goes through. "Hey, what is that?"

Then they see two glowing pairs of wings. Kiawe asks, "Is that a Pokemon?"

"I have no idea." Lana says, but then they hear the Urup family talking to each other as Eve asks, "So Dad, where is Alice again?"

They look at the family and find that their youngest sister is missing, but Wulfric doesn't seem to be worried and he says, "She is going outside to have some air. Maybe I should call her to see if Red is outside."

"Delia, do you want to come with us?" Valerie asks, and she agrees, but unknown to them, the former friends are also following them to see if Ash is there as well.

* * *

Ash and Alice are flying as they see the group of people getting close by, then Ash says, "Oh no, they are outside..."

Alice says, "Well, I have to go down first." Then Alice shoots down from the sky to the ground and then pretends that she is humming at the lake.

"There you are, Alice." Eve says.

"Hey, Dad, Mom, Sisters. Wait, why is there a lot of people here?" Alice is surprised as she then hides behind Valerie.

"Have you seen Red anywhere?" Valerie asks.

"Well, I did see him rushing towards that way, since he said something about avoiding everyone in the room as soon as possible."

This causes heart break for some people and a frown from the others, Lillie asks, "Did we really hurt him that bad to avoid us?"

"I guess so..." May says. "What should we do?"

Then they hear a sound and then they rush to see the sound, only to see Ash lying on the floor with Pikachu and Sylveon asking him if he is alright.

"Thanks for concerning, I shouldn't be so reckless." Ash rubs his hair, but then he notices the approaching people, he decides to ignore the others.

"There you are, Ash." Delia says.

"Mother, I know you are the queen and I shouldn't yell at you. But how many times I have to tell you, I am not the weakling Ash Ketchum who can't win a league. My name is now Red." Ash says coldly, which surprise the others.

"I am sorry, Red...I forgot..." Delia frowns. Valerie says, "Red, don't say that again, you won the leagues in your second try, right?"

"That didn't change the fact that even the Champions of all seven regions say that to the media, which results in the fact that I can't be safe on the roads." Ash says coldly. The Champions realize their mistake and Lance says, "Ash, but we..."

"I don't want to hear your explanations." Ash says. "Yes, you are controlled by the Dark Aura created by Giovanni Sakaki. But that wasn't a simple control, it enhances the power of your thoughts, if you don't have that thought in your hearts, then you wouldn't be saying that even if you were controlled."

The Champions can't retort back as they know that Ash has changed. Brock says, "Ash, but..."

"Don't get me started with you guys as well." Ash says coldly. "I lost the Alola League, you all saw it as well. I don't know how you guys go to Kanto before me." Ash refers to the Alola natives. "But do you know what I got when I opened my house door? You guys saying how I was weak and even abuse me by words. Not only that, my mom, all my Pokemon including Pikachu also agreed with you guys. I have to be alone, no Pokemon, no shoulder to cry on."

Serena says, "But that is not true! We didn't want to say that to you..."

"It is too late, you made your own beds, now lie on them." Ash says, but when he turns to Valerie and her family. "I am sorry to let you see this."

Wulfric says, "It is fine. You deserve to burst out your anger, after all you have been, it is natural to be this angry."

Alice says, "So what are you going to do next? Now that you meet them again..."

Ash says, "Since I am not in the mood for dancing, I might as well get to my room and rest." Then he glares at the people before leaving. But the hands of 8 girls are stopping him.

Dawn cries, "Please Ash, can you hear us out? We are really sorry..."

Ash doesn't know why, he has been telling them to give up, but they are too stubborn. Ash says, "If it was the past me, I would forgive you. But the current me was freed from the hell, so I am not going to forgive you, and I am not going to be with you."

This makes them heartbroken and crying, but they are still refusing to let go. Alice feels that his anger is about to burst, she rushes in front of Ash and takes out a Electric Saw, much to the other's shock. "I am sorry, Ash." She uses the saw to slash Ash, causing him to fall on the floor.

Ash says, "Thanks, Alice. I really needed that Thunder Wave."

"Anything for my prince." Alice says as Wulfric tries to help him up.

"What just happened?" Cynthia asks.

Delia says, "This is the power of the Aura, there are 18 auras and each one corresponds a type. The Electric Aura takes the form of a saw and she just used Thunder Wave to stabilize the anger inside Ash."

"So does that mean you guys are Aura users?" Gary asks Eve, and the both of them are looking at each other with a little blush.

"We are the Masho Family, one of the two Aura Families." Eve says.

"No way..." Professor Oak says. "Then you can also use those?"

"We are still training." Flora says.

Then Ash says, "You are lucky that Alice has stabilized my aura, or else I can't control myself and hurt you."

Serena says, "Please Ash. We are sorry, we will do anything to get your forgiveness."

Ash says, "Please stop, true, you are sorry. Then if I accept your apology, will you leave me alone? Or being persistent like now?" This causes them to be silent.

"That is what I thought." Ash says as he takes out a Cheri Berry and eats it. Then he can walk on his own again. Then he leaves without looking back, the Masho family and Delia follow him.

"Ash really takes the grudge seriously..." Wallace says.

"Yeah...it will be a miracle if he decides to forgive us..." Diantha says. "And I guess it is the reason to use Legendary on us back when he challenged us...he wants to express his anger to us..."

Then the group are sad as they head back to the castle.

* * *

**Well, Ash decides not to forgive the traitors and the champions, will he be able to do it? And what will happen if Ash and Alice's relationship is revealed?**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The group of the ones who hurt Ash the most are back at the castle, they don't see Ash anywhere and the party is eventually over.

"He really didn't come to the ball after we met..." Lillie says.

"Why do we have to say those to him?" Dawn says in sadness. "I mean...what makes us think like that? Did we really think Ash as a weak trainer?"

"But that is not true! Ash is strong..." Bonnie says while tears are forming from the little girl's eyes.

Then they see Ash walking past them to the garden, the traitors are curious as they head outside.

Ash is drawn to the voice of Alice, who is singing by the lake.

"_All those days watching from the windows_  
_All those years outside looking in_  
_All that time never even knowing_  
_Just how blind I've been_  
_Now I'm here blinking in the starlight_  
_Now I'm here suddenly I see_  
_Standing here it's all so clear_  
_I'm where I'm meant to be"_

She turns around and sees Ash, she sings, "_And at last I see the light_  
_And it's like the fog has lifted_  
_And at last I see the light_  
_And it's like the sky is new_  
_And it's warm and real and bright_  
_And the world has somehow shifted_  
_All at once everything looks different_  
_Now that I see you"_

Ash walks towards her with a smile and he says, "You know, I am lucky to hear your voice again."

"Thank you, Ash." Alice smiles. "It really means so much to me."

Ash decides to sing for her as well. "_All those days chasing down a daydream_  
_All those years living in a blur_  
_All that time never truly seeing_  
_Things, the way they were_  
_Now she's here shining in the starlight_  
_Now she's here suddenly I know_  
_If she's here it's crystal clear_  
_I'm where I'm meant to go"_

Duet, "_And at last I see the light_  
_And it's like the fog has lifted_  
_And at last I see the light_  
_And it's like the sky is new_  
_And it's warm and real and bright_  
_And the world has somehow shifted_  
_All at once everything is different_  
_Now that I see you"_

As Ash and Alice walks closer together, their eyes are staring at each other, "_Now that I see you"_

Alice says, "You are a great singer too."

Ash says, "You think so? I like to sing, but I didn't practice much since I want to focus on the leagues. But after I was betrayed, I decide to focus on other things. Singing is one of them, since I want one day that I will have a duet with you."

"Thank you, Ash." Alice smiles as she hugs him.

At the same time, the traitors are watching and the girls are jealous. Brock says, "Are they dating?"

"How could he..." May says. "Why?"

"I don't think it is a good idea to evasdrop on them." They see Valerie and Delia walking towards them.

"Ms. Ketchum, does that mean you know..." Serena says.

"Yes. I know." Delia says. "And the reason is simple. The control cloud made by dark aura won't effect the family members of Masho and Ketchum. Not me because my husband died early. And Alice is the only one who has stayed by his side for these 10 years."

Valerie says, "They had a secret relationship and Alice is also the angel who saved Ash from the hell made by Giovanni."

The girls are crying as they find that they have no chance on havin Ash.

At the same time, Ash and Alice break the hug and Ash says, "So my angel, now that I have become a Prince, I want to ask you. Are you willing to be my princess? I won't force you if you don't want to."

Alice smiles and says, "Ash, you don't know how long I have been waiting for you to say those words."

Then they share a kiss again, after that, they decide to walk back to the castle. But they stop as they see Valerie and Delia talking to the traitors.

"Mom? Why are you talking to them?" Alice asks in confusion.

"Oh, you see, these guys are trying to get close to you. So we are trying to tell them that you don't want to meet them." Delia sighs.

"I see...fine. Let's see what they have to say." Ash folds his arms as Serena is the first to speak.

"You...have a girlfriend?" Serena says, Ash knows that she has been crying.

"Alice here is my angel and my girlfriend. The reason I chose her is simple. She is the only one I can rely on, whether battles ot others." Ash says, the girls are breaking down.

Lance says, "Where were you this whole time?"

Ash says, "A place which once belonged to my father. It was also a place that he was wtih his first crush."

"I see..." Lance frowns.

"How do you have those Legendaries if I may ask?" Oak asks.

"I saved them once, and when I had nowhere to go, they reach out to me." Ash says.

Bonnie asks, "Will we ever have your forgiveness?"

Ash thinks a second and says, "Let me think, no for now. I am not taking risks again."

This causes them to get shocked, Misty says, "But why? You forgave your Pokemon and your mother! Why not us?"

Ash says, "Don't get me wrong, I have not fully forgive them. The reason I forgive my mom is because she still raises me when I was little. And for my Pokemon is because of Arceus' orders."

The group frowns again and Ash says, "No more questions? Then you know what to do, leave me alone and don't you ever show up in front of me again."

Then Ash, Alice, Valerie and Delia leave the group as the group are sad.

"Now what?" Lana asks.

"We can't give up this easily." Serena says. "Remember what he said, don't give up until it is over."

"Maybe we should give him some time to think." Oak says as they all leave the palace.

* * *

Back in the room, Ash is full of tears in his eyes. He uses his hands to cover it, but Alice notices it and says, "Red, are you alright?"

Ash says, "It hurts. When they all abandoned me and leave me suffer, it is hurting my heart. I want to forgive them, but I can't."

Alice says, "Ash, I understand. But we have destroyed the last member of Sakaki. No more Control clouds will affect them."

"I know...but they bring me a lot of pain..." Ash says in sadness. "I don't think I can ever forgive them..."

Alice says, "It is okay, I just want you to know that I will always by your side no matter the decisions you made."

Ash stops sobbing and says, "Thank you, Alice. You are my angel..."

* * *

**Here is another new chapter. And Ash reveals Alice to the traitors. He is not forgiving the traitors now, but later? Find out in the future chapters.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next day, Ash and his family as well as Masho Family have finished their breakfast as they decide to train in the castle grounds.

Eve is currently fighting Ash with a sword in her hand and Ash is holding the gloves to block the sword and then uses Vital Throw.

"Damn it..." Eve says. "I thought I got you this time..."

"You are still a novice level, and I am a master level." Ash says. "But don't worry, you will get to the master level like Alice in no time."

But without their knowledge, the traitors are watching the scene from afar. Lance says, "Are they seriously fighting with weapons?"

"They are Aura Weapons according to the report written by Eve..." Professor Oak says.

Ash says, "Now that is done...the next one I m challenging is you, Pikachu."

Pikachu is surprised. Ash says, "No need to be shock, your opponent is me. I maybe your trainer, but right now treat me as a Pokemon and fight me."

Pikachu slowly nods as they start to battle. Flora says, "I can't believe that we can battle Pokemon as well..."

Alice says, "Believe it, sister. Battling is very fun, and we are lucky to experience the beauty of it."

As they see Ash defeats Pikachu, he sighs, "You have been slacking a lot. You must be missing me so much that you forget to train yourself."

Pikachu frowns and Ash says, "It is in the past."

Alice asks, "So Ash, what if those who abandoned you are trying to get you back?"

Ash says, "Knowing them, they won't give up to earn my forgiveness. A part of me wants to forgive them, but the majority part of me doesn't. They don't know how I feel. All they know is that they want my forgiveness, nothing more, nothing less."

Eve asks, "I am confused, what do you mean?"

Ash says, "For example, if the murderer of your father comes back and wants to apologize to you, your father is not going back. Or if your friend ate your favorite food, an apology can't bring that food back to the table. While buying another one is another thing."

Alice says, "So you mean, even though they are sorry, it can't change what has happened."

Ash smiles and gives her a kiss, "That is why I love you."

The traitors are listening to the conversation, Oak says, "So Ash is stranded in the time when we say those hurtful words...it is true that if we earned his forgiveness, what we said is still inside his heart."

The girls aren't listening to Oak as they are jealous of the three sisters are the only ones close to Ash. If only they have the power to possess aura...

Ash says, "Now for the next class, I am going to show you about the aura guardians ability to disguise."

"Disguise?" Flora asks.

"Yes, disguise is important for an Aura Guardian to hide from others." Alice says. "If you know how to disguise, you can be a lot of different people."

"And why should we disguise?" Eve asks.

"Disguise can help in any ways. You can evasdrop on people without being detected, or you can be all kinds of models for the clothes." Valerie and Delia come and greet them.

"Mom, does that mean you had disguised before?" Flora asks.

"Why yes." Valerie says. "Before I married your father, Red and I liked to disguise ourselves for fun. But we didn't do it after we were separated, and it hurts a lot."

Ash says, "I know. From this diary, we have found out your disguises, and kinda ironic is that we also used the disguise you two had on us."

Delia says, "Are you serious?"

Alice says, "Well, some of them are your disguise mother, I am sorry that I used it without permission."

"It is fine, I can't be angry at you. But can you tell me what disguise you used?" Valerie says.

"We have a set of 18 disguises. And 9 of them are yours while we made 9 more." Ash says. As he takes out the camera and shows them.

"Oh my...I always thought that why they were there since Red is gone and I haven't disguise myself. So it was you two after all." Valerie says.

Eve says, "Those two are you guys? I really didn't find out. Then it will be easy since I have something I need to discuss."

"Well, we can discuss after we got to the meeting." Ash smiles. "But first things first. We will be going inside the castle, I have a teleporter from the castle to the Sevestar Island. It will be much easier to travel."

Alice says, "But I still like to use Articuno."

"Don't worry. We can ride or fly like the old days." Ash smiles at his lover.

As they head inside, Lillie asks, "Sevestar Island? Where is that place?"

Lance says, "I remembed Red said that his father has a secret base, so that must be it."

"But we don't know where it is located, and knowing Ash, he won't reveal it to us." Iris says.

"Well...we just have to use the resources from Scott or the Aether to find out I suppose..." Gladion says as they leave the Rota Kingdom.

* * *

At the Sevestar Island, Ash is greeted by all his Pokemon. Ash says, "Now I have a decision to make listen closely."

As the group gathers, Ash says, "It is about you, Tauros. Since there are 30 of you, and I might only use one, so I'll have to make a trade."

This causes them to be surprised as the Tauros doesn't want to leave Ash. Ash says, "Don't worry, what I mean is that, your souls will be traded into a new body, so your minds aren't changed, but you will become a different Pokemon."

This causes them to sigh in relief, but they won't be able to stomp them. But if they are with Ash, then they are fine. So they give Ash a final stampede, and Ash is lying on the floor laughing while the others are watching it with smiles on their faces.

* * *

**Now here is the question for you readers. What Pokemon do you want Ash to have? And not including the ones he already had.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After an hour of deciding, Arceus has changed all except one Tauros into 29 different Pokemon. There is a Rapidash, Gyarados, Nidoking, Aerodactyl, Crobat, Steelix, Ampharos, Houndoom, Absol, Salamence, Flygon, Altaria, Mismagius, Rhyperior, Magnezone, Gallade, Zebstrika, Beartic, Sawsbuck, Hydreigon, Gogoat, Aegislash, Meowstic, Trevanant, Mudsdale, Golisopod, Alolan Persian, Alolan Ninetales and Alolan Marowak.

With the new bodies, Ash and Alice are training them and even teach them new moves, now all of the Pokemon are used to the new bodies.

"Now that is done, we should change ourselves to have some fun." Ash says to his angel.

"Of course." Alice smiles, then they change their forms, as they did, Valerie is surprised.

"Mom, you know those forms?" Eve asks.

"Yes, Red and I liked to style Pokemon, so ee pretended as traveling stylists that gains some fame, the names are Namie and Rekura." Valerie says.

"Of course." Ash says. "And we are back to style some people, during the ten years, a lot of people have been calling us for styling Pokemon."

Delia says, "I remembered once I have asked you guys to style my Pokemon...that were you two all this time?"

"Yes." Alice says. "Now we have an appointment with the Aether Family since they called us a few days ago."

Flora says, "But they are the ones that broke your heart, right? Why did you want to help them?"

Ash says, "A job is still a job, I can't have any prejudice only because I hate them."

The others understand as they leave the island

* * *

In the Aether, Lusamine hears what the Champions and the others' saying about Ash, she says, "I see. So you want me to find Ash. I will help you with it."

"Thank you for your assistance, Lusamine." Professor Oak says as she tells the others to search the Sevestar Island.

Then suddenly, a worker says, "Ms. Lusamine, there is a boat that is coming towards the island."

"Who is on it?" Lusamine asks.

"The famous Stylists, Rekura and Namie." The second one says.

"Oh, I did give them my location since my Pokemon needs some styling. Let them in." Lusamine says as the works go to work.

Lillie asks, "Mom? You have spent some money to the famous stylists of the world?"

"Of course." Lusamine says. "The Furfrou in the preservation areas need the styling."

Serena says, "So does that mean we will be seeing the famous stylists in the world here?" This causes the girls to get excited.

Kiawe asks, "Who are they?"

Dawn says, "How come you don't know about them? They are the famous duo stylists in the world, they are hard to reserve since they are traveling around the world, the famous people, namely my Mom, Ms. Ketchum, and even some of the Champions here all have them style their Pokemon, right?"

Diantha says, "Of course. We knew that they disappeared a lot of years ago, but they are back 10 years ago and they help us style a lot. And it is thanks to them that my Pokemon have gotten the golden awards."

"Are they that famous?" Clemont is surprised.

Then the two come inside the office and Rekura bows, "Ms. Lusamine. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Lusamine shakes their hands and she says, "A pleasure to have you here, though you are really hard to find."

"Sorry, since we are busy." Namie says with an apologetic tone.

As Lusamine takes them to the Furfrou area, Rekura and Namie are working on them. As they are styling the Furfrou, Brock says, "They really are talented. I have never seen those Furfrou feeling this comfortable with their new style."

Serena asks, "Ms. Namie, how did you guys do it?"

"Well, we have been training with it." Namie replies. "And believe us, we are aiming for the perfectness, which means we can't tolerate any mistakes."

Lance says, "I have a question that I want to ask you. It is said that years ago, you were retired, but why did you come back to styling 10 years ago?"

Rekura says, "Well, you see. We had a person who is founding us, which is why we could do business, but when we said that we were retired, it was because that our founder is dead and we have to find another one."

"Who was your founder if I may ask?" Cynthia asks.

"Well, a person named Red Satoshi Ketchum." Namie says which causes them to get shocked. "Wait, you know Ash?" Misty asks with hope.

Oak says, "I guess you mean his father, right? Since he was killed by Team Rocket and Delia was sad about it."

Rekura frowns and says, "Yes, and when we were retiring, we seldom left our studio and answered the calls since we were still grieving our best friend's death. But it was 10 years ago, after the news of Team Rocket is disbanded, his son found us."

"So you met Ash?" Lillie asks, "Where is he?"

Namie says, "We made a deal, the money to fund us to exchange with his secret, so I am sorry that we couldn't tell. After all, he has all the Legendaries, and the last thing I want is to be killed by them."

The group frowns, then Rekura says, "But seriously, from what he told us, the reason he did this is because of how the world betrayed him. It is true that we also did, but the reason he did it is out of pity."

"I see..." Wallace says. "So do you know if he has any new friends that he trust?"

Namie says, "Well...I heard that he had a few friends, I don't know why he trusted them, since we all betrayed our hero."

The others frowned as Rekura says, "Ms. Lusamine. Your Furfrou are ready."

"Thank you." Lusamine says. "The payment is on the net."

Rekura takes it out and then received the payment. "Thank you, now we must be going. It is nice to talk to you."

Then they leave the area, Diantha says, "I don't know why...I felt something strange about them..."

"How so?" Alder asks.

"Since they had been doing this work for thirty years or more, how come they didn't age?" Diantha asks. "And not to mention, why Ash chose to forgive them instead of us?"

May asks, "Before we come here, Ash had said about Aura Disguise... Wait a second..."

They quickly rush downstairs and they see Namie and Rekura about to go on the boat. Lusamine says, "Ms. Namie, Mr. Rekura, can you please stop for a second?"

Namie and Rekura turn around and face them, Rekura says, "I am sorry, is there a problem with the Furfrou?"

Lusamine says, "No, we have another quest to ask you."

The two of them look at each other and Namie says, "I am sorry, but our next client is waiting and we have to leave..."

"Rekura and Namie are your disguises, right?" Lance asks, much to their surprise. "Under that disguises, you were someone else, right?"

Rekura and Namie frown and Rekura says, "I should have expect you guys to figure it out."

"So it really is you? Ash?" Serena asks. "Why did you do this?"

"And you are Alice, right?" Iris asks.

"We are." Namie's face turns serious and she says, "The reason is simple, Rekura and Naomi are not existing. The original ones are my Mom and his Dad. Red here does this is to follow his father's footsteps."

"My mom might be hiding a lot from me, but thanks to you who break my heart, I finally found my Dad's history and I know how to do this." Rekura says sternly.

"Then why don't we have a battle?" Brock suggests, if we win, you must forgive us and be friends again."

"And if I win, it will be the opposite." Rekura says. "I accept your challenge."

Then Brock is the one who challenges Rekura. Rekura sends out Porygon-Z while Brock sends out Crobat. Porygon-Z manage to paralyze the bat Pokemon and then Ash says, "Time to finish it off." He starts to do the Z move Dance, but instead of Breakneck Blitz, he yells, "Go! Judgment Arrows!"

The move becomes a lot of rainbow colored arrows and it defeats the Crobat immediately. Kukui says, "What is that Z-Move? I have never seen it before."

Namie says, "This is the secret Normalium-Z2, it can only be got by Legendary Pokemon like Arceus or Regigigas."

Rekura recalls his Pokemon and says, "I won. Now we will be leaving."

"But Ash...we..." Mallow says.

"I might not forgive you now, but I will give you a hint about myself. I did have some friends like what I just said, and they know how to earn my forgiveness."

"Then who are they?" Dawn asks.

"That, you'll have to find out." Then they ride the boat and leave. The traitors are saddened at the fact that Ash runs away from them again, but they are the ones to be blamed, not them.

* * *

**Here is a new Chapter, and from now on, each chapter will introduce the disguises, I hope you like this first disguise, the stylists.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Ash and Alice return to the Sevestar Island and take off their disguise, Delia asks, "How is it?"

"Bad, they knew that we are Rekura and Namie." Ash says with a sigh. "But they can't do anything to us."

"So what are you going to do next?" Valerie asks.

"I know a dessert shop in Alola, using the fruits and Pokebeans, it is a great place to have some desserts." Alice says as the girls are squealing.

"What Dessert shop are you talking about?" Wulfric asks.

"The Resout Cafe." Ash says, much to their surprise. "The Resout Cafe? Isn't that Red and My cafe?" Valerie asks in shock.

"Yeah, and they are disguised as Katie and Sector." Delia says. "The food there is really great...and you opened again?"

"Yes, and even the famous Honey Cake as well." Alice says. "Ash's father left a recipe in the diary so we can make them. And from the locals, they all like it very much since it brings them old memories.

* * *

Then they go there immediately, but their boat is spotted by the traitors as Dawn says, "Hey, is that their boat?"

"It is, maybe we will know where they are going." Max says as they follow the boat.

When they arrive at the shop, Ash and Alice disguise themselves as Katie and Sector. When they get inside, they see a girl helping with the store.

"Katie, Sector. Welcome back." The girl says.

"Hey, Insey. How is the business?" Katie asks.

"Very well, the Honey Cakes are really selling great." Insey says. "Though I will need some help from you guys."

"Sure." Sector says as they help out the counter.

Outside the Kitchen, Delia and the others are sitting at a table, Eve asks, "So Mom, this dessert shop was also yours?"

"Yes." Valerie says, "But to think that Ash and Alice will reopen it."

Katie comes out and says, "Here is your order. The Honey Cakes."

As she places 5 pieces on the table, she goes back into the kitchen as the others are eating.

Once Delia tastes a bite, she says, "No way...this taste is the same as Red made..."

Valerie says, "It really is. They are not joking that they manage to duplicate it.

Wulfric says, "And I have to admit, it is very delicious."

Then the traitors, namely Dawn, Lillie and Max are inside the store, they sit near Delia and the others as Max says, "There is no Ash and Alice with them..."

"Where were they?" Dawn says until Insey comes to them.

"Hello, may I have your order?" Insey asks the group. Then they all have a honey cake.

Then Delia notices Dawn, Lillie and Max, she calls Sector here and tells him.

"Well, I can't blame them that they want to meet me very bad, but I will just ignore them." Ash says with a frown. Then he goes back to work.

Once the 500th cake is sold, the store also closes as the customers are all out except Dawn, Lillie and Max who are watching behind the window while the 5 people are inside the store.

Katie, Sector and Insey come out as Delia asks, "So who is she? Ash?"

Ash says, "Insey, this is your mother Delia Ketchum. And Mom, Insey is my adopted sister."

"Adopted sister?" Delia is confused. Then Insey takes off her disguise, showing that she looks like Ash but in female form, much to their surprise.

"Yes. I was from a hunter family, who treated Pokemon as things to sell, I rebel against them, which causes them to disown me and lie to the whole town that I am a Bug Witch. Thanks to Ash and Alice here, who saved me and arrested my parents, he then took me to the Sevestar Island and give me a trial. The trial that lets me gain the aura powers of the Ketchum and become one of them." She says which shocks them.

Valerie says, "It is true that the Aura Prince or Princess of the family can give other people a trial to make them a member...but there is a high chance that it might fail and also killed the person."

Ash says, "It is a tough choice, but she did it. And there are 5 people that passed my test."

Insey says, "So I am a Ketchum member, so I can call you Mom, right?"

"Of course you can, Insey." Delia says as they have a hug.

The traitors are watching as Lillie says, "So that is what he means that he still has some friends...so this Insey is one of them..."

Dawn says, "But how did she get Ash's forgiveness?" They still have no question for that answer.

Back at the group, they all head outside and notice the three people who are hiding behind the tree. Ash says, "You don't need to hide, I have already seen you there."

They then timidly step out, Ash says, "I don't mind that you will follow me for wherever I go. But my answer will not be changed."

"Then what will make you change?" Max yells in frustration.

"You have to think. The answer is simple, it is just that you don't want to face it." Ash says as they leave them again.

Insey asks, "So they are your friends that abandoned you?"

"Yeah, and it really hurts." Ash sighs. "How about we have a battle to cool it off?"

"Sure." Insey smiles as she sends out her Scizor while Ash sends out Butterfree.

Insey Mega Evolves her Scizor easily and attack Butterfree with full force, but in the end, Ash does the Z pose and says, "Go! Butterfree! Army Raidmarch!"

Suddenly, the images of all the bug types appear and then gather around the Scizor, then it creates a fight cloud and when it fades, Scizor faints.

"Well, I still have a long way to defeat you." Insey says.

"Of course, but I am waiting for the day to come." Ash smiles as they head back to the island.

* * *

**Here is the new chapter, and do you think I won't include Ash's five siblings in the story? Then you are wrong. I will do it and they will appear in the future chapters.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

After going back to the Castle, Insey says that she will go back to her house in Alola as she leaves early.

Ash says, "Now for the third disguise, we will have these two."

Then they change into two more people, and Valerie knows them well. "So you are the Fashion designer Dean and the model Whith?" Valerie says.

"Well, of course." Alice says. "And Mom, I didn't know you were a model before."

Delia says, "Whith was very famous at that time since it can rival Elesa in the Nimbassa City."

Flora asks, "Seriously?"

"Of course." Valerie says. "As for Dean, even though I said that I am now working with him, but that is just a fake since Red was dead."

Ash says, "I know. A lot of people have asked me if I have worked with you. I said yes since I didn't want you to be sad about it."

"That is nice of you." Valerie says.

"Now we must head to Kalos, since we are going to have a Fashion Show Magazines that we need to sign." Alice says.

"Can we come as well?" Flora says. "I was a fan of Whith as well."

"Why not?" Ash replies.

* * *

In Kalos, Serena, Diantha and Bonnie are walking in the streets of Lusmiose City. Diantha says, "To think that two of the gym leaders manage to open Ash's heart for them while we were still nothing..."

Serena says, "Yeah...at least we could go see the fan meeting of the famous designer Dean and the model Whith, since the news said that they are going to reveal a new dress made by both him and Valerie together."

"But if Valerie is there, does that mean Ash will also be there?" Bonnie asks.

"There is a slight possibility." Dinatha says as they arrive at the place.

When they are here, they already see Dean and Valerie showing the new dress.

"Now please welcome our model Whith to show off the beauty of the dress." As Dean says it, Whith walks out with the blue colored dress with the snowflakes as the decoration. The audience is in awe as she walks the catwalk so elegant and perfect.

Serena and the other two are watching, Serena says, "She is so beautiful in person..."

Bonnie asks, "Yeah. This is my first time watching this."

Diantha just looks closely, but she can tell that Whith is perfect.

After the show of the new clothings are done, they are having a autograph. Serena, Bonnie and Diantha also get one. And of course, Dean and Whith notice them. Whith whispers to Dean, "So they are spliting into groups to find us, huh?"

"Well, I don't care how they will find me." Dean says as he continues to sign.

After the crowd is gone, Delia, Eve, Flora and Wulfric walk towards them as Flora says, "That is so awesome, you must teach me how to be a model."

Whith giggles and says, "Sure. And I promise that you will like it."

Then the three traitors turn around and notice that Whith and Dean change into Alice and Ash. Serena says, "Wait, Whith is Alice and Dean is Ash?"

"More importantly, how come I didn't recognize their act? It is so perfect. Alice sure is born to be a model." Diantha says.

"Well, her mother is a famous Fashion Designer of course." Bonnie says as they decide to walk towards them.

"Ash!" They see Serena, Bonnie and Diantha come, Ash says, "Well if it isn't the Kalos Queen and Kalos Champion, it is an honor to meet you here." He bows at them. "But what kind of honor did I owe two famous people a visit?"

"You can cut the act, Ash. We just want you to hear us out, please." Serena says.

"Hear you out? Then what will the girl who had a crush on me and decided to throw it away had to say?" Ash says coldly.

"Ash, this isnt you, please come back to us..." Serena begs.

"I am not Ash. That weakling who can't beat any leagues is dead. The one who stands in front of you is Red, the World Champion and the Rota Prince." Ash says back to them.

"No, the Ash we know is still inside you!" Bonnie says. "You just need to let it out!"

Ash says, "It is not that simple. Tell me, Bonnie. What if your Dedenne and Squishy say to you that you are not their friend and leave you, how will you feel?"

Bonnie then frowns at the imagination and Diantha says, "I know what we did is wrong, but we were controlled. Why can't you just forget about that?"

Alice says, "Ms. Diantha, then let me ask you a question. You acted a lot of movies, tell me, why is there villains?"

Diantha is confused and she says, "Well...it is because they usually want revenge since their past is hurting them."

"Exactly." Alice says. "But you should be greatful that Ash didn't want revenge, but he did have a bad life like those villains did."

Ash says, "All I want is to be left alone. That is all. Besides, your love for me is already broken. I love Alice and she has all my heart now."

Serena feels her heart breaks and says, "I understand..." Then she runs off crying, Bonnie and Diantha then decide to chase her.

Eve says, "Aren't you a little harsh on her?"

"To be honest, I admit that she was my first crush." Ash frowns, "But what I said to her is not harsher than what she said to me."

Flora takes out the tablet and plays the scene, then they hear Serena says, "_I can't believe after all these years, I am loving a loser who can't win a league. Maybe you are the reason I can't beat Aria after all! My life has ruined thanks to you."_

"It sure is harsher." Delia frowns.

"And it didn't help that she defeated Aria during the 10 years, which makes the words more believable." Alice says.

"No need to worry, right now, we need to let Flora learn the Z Move: Treebind Squeeze." Ash says as they leave the Region.

* * *

Bonnie asks a sad Serena, "Serena...are you alright?"

"No..." She sobs. "What did I say and why Ash hates me? I wish I could know.."

Then they hear the recording and Alice's words, she says, "Maybe being Kalos Queen isn't a blessing...maybe it is a curse..."

Diantha says, "They are wrong. It is true that you didn't have help from Ash physically to win the Kalos Queen, which makes the words believable. But you are inspired by him, so did have help from him."

Serena says, "But I rejected his love...which is why he loves Alice now...I don't think I could repair it again."

Diantha says, "It is true, love is a double-edge sword. It can be your wound, and it can be your sword. It is true that you rejected his love, so the only thing you can do is to try remain as friends. After all, if you like Ash, you must make him happy, that is what matters."

Serena nods and says, "Thanks, guys..."

* * *

**Here is a new chapter. And this time Ash and Alice are designer and model. I hope you like it.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

After training Flora with the new Grass Type Z move, Ash's phone rings and says, "Oh, it seems like I have a phone call from Mark."

Alice says, "No way, what does he want?"

As Ash is calling the said person, Valerie asks, "Who is Mark?"

"Mark is the first brother Ash adopted and the first one to pass the test to be a Ketchum." Alice says. "His past is quite terrifying. Since he was almost being drowned if Ash didn't show up and save him."

"What happened to him?" Eve asks.

"Long Story short, he was being thrown into the coffin alive since the parents doesn't want a child who can't do anything. And then the coffin is thrown into the Hoenn seas and is floating, eventually the coffin was sinking, when we are flying over Dewford, we saw the coffin and opened it, saving him in the process and made him a Ketchum." Alice says.

"I see...so where is he?" Delia asks.

"Brother and Alice have built a resort in the Hoenn Region, so he is helping with it." Insey says.

"Wait, a resort you say?" Wulfric asks.

"Yes. The FS Resort." Ash says as he comes back. "We are the owners, Felix and Kim."

"Seriously? I heard that the resort brings a lot of people to Hoenn." Valerie says, "And you own it?"

"Of course." Ash says, "Why don't we go there? I will book you guys a room."

The girls are excited as they all go there. Then to their annoyance, the traitors, namely May, Wallace and Clemont are also there.

"You think that Ash will be in this resort?" Clemont asks.

"Well, this resort is built within these 10 years, so it will be possible that the Felix or Mark must be Ash." Wallace says, "And Kim has to be Alice."

May says, "But what if we are wrong? Won't it be embarrassing?"

"It will." Clemont says. "But here they are." They spot Ash, Alice and their family at the counter, they turn around and see no one, then they change their forms.

"Wow, this form looks great." Flora says.

"I am glad you like it." Felix says.

The traitors are hiding behind the wall and Clemont says, "So Ash is Felix and Alice is Kim."

"Then who is Mark?" May asks. Then they see the said person greeting them.

"Hey, bro. You got my call." Mark says. "And I see you bring the bugging sister here as well."

Insey has a tick mark and then the horn slashes the said person. "Very funny nickname..."

Eve whispers to Alice, "Are they really acting like that?"

"Well, they are now siblings, so yeah."

Then Mark shows his true form, which is like a copy of Ash, much to Delia's shock. Then he also has Delia as his mother.

"So Mark," Ash changes back his true form as well as Alice. "Is the stage ready?"

"You mean the Colors Band? Of course it is ready." Mark says.

"Wait, you are the Colors? The three people music band that has a lot of songs?" Eve asks in surprise.

"Well..." Ash and Alice switch their forms and Ash says, "I am Jude and she is Aoi."

"No way..." Delia says.

The traitors are watching it and Clemont says, "The Colors? Ash and Alice are a part of the team?"

"I have heard of it, since my daughter is a fan of the band. It is consisted of three people who can play all kinds of instruments and they acquire a lot of fame."

Eve says, "But who is the member Rainbow? Insey?"

"Oh, not me, but she will be coming." Insey says.

Then they see a girl rushing towards them with a guitar on her back, she says, "Sorry that I am late." The girl wears a mask that covers her face. Jude says, "It is fine. We were just arrived."

Aoi says, "But aren't you a little too early to wear the mask?"

The girl says, "Sorry, I thought I was late." Then as she takes off her mask, Wallace widens his eyes to see who the person is.

"Rainbow is my fake name, but my real name is Reisa Mikuri. It is nice to meet you all." Reisa says to the others.

"Wait, Mikuri is Wallace's last name...are you related to Wallace Mikuri?" Valerie asks.

"He is my father." Reisa says.

"Seriously?" May asks Wallace, "That is your daughter?"

Wallace nods and frowns, "She has been interacting with Ash and she didn't tell me?"

Delia asks, "So, Reisa, how did you and Ash met?"

Reisa says, "Well, when I was competing in the Johto Grand Festival, Ash and I were battling in the finals. I lost the match, and I blame myself for my loss, I felt like I am a shame in the Mikuri family. It is then Ash and Alice reveal themselves to me. Ash told me that how my expression for losing is like him. The broken heart and the disappointment, they take me to the Sevestar Island once for a while so we can express our feelings with music."

Ash says, "And she promises that she will not tell a thing to her family, and she did a good job."

Valerie says, "I see. But what if your father found out if you are with Ash the whole time? Since he wants to find him and beg for his forgiveness."

Reisa says, "I was afraid that I would be in a nightmare when Dad finds out, but now that Ash has revealed himself, I feel like it is useless to be afraid. Besides, if Dad doesn't like it, then I don't care. Since I will follow what I like and what I want."

Wallace is hearing Reisa's story and words, he somehow feels proud and sadness. Proud that his daughter is not like a baby girl to him, but sad that she will hide everything to him.

* * *

Then they all have a music live at the stage. Ash says, "Thank you for your attendance of this live. We are really happy that you have accompanied us throughout this whole live. Now since this is the encore, we will be revealing our new song."

The crowd cheers as Alice says, "This song is not original like the others, but I know some of you are his fans, now without further ado, please listen to our song, Under the Sea!"

Then as the music starts, Reisa plays the xylophone while Alice plays the Trumpet.

_"The seaweed is always greener  
In somebody else's lake  
You dream about going up there  
But that is a big mistake  
Just look at the world around you  
Right here on the ocean floor  
Such wonderful things surround you  
What more is you lookin' for?__Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Darling it's better  
Down where it's wetter  
Take it from me  
Up on the shore they work all day  
Out in the sun they slave away  
While we devotin'  
Full time to floatin'  
Under the sea__Down here all the fish is happy  
As off through the waves they roll  
The fish on the land ain't happy  
They sad 'cause they in their bowl  
But fish in the bowl is lucky  
They in for a worser fate  
One day when the boss get hungry  
Guess who's gon' be on the plate?__Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Nobody beat us  
Fry us and eat us  
In fricassee  
We what the land folks loves to cook  
Under the sea we off the hook  
We got no troubles  
Life is the bubbles  
Under the sea (Under the sea)  
Under the sea (Under the sea)__Since life is sweet here  
We got the beat here  
Naturally (Naturally)  
Even the sturgeon an' the ray  
They get the urge 'n' start to play  
We got the spirit  
You got to hear it  
Under the sea__The newt play the flute  
The carp play the harp  
The plaice play the bass  
And they soundin' sharp  
The bass play the brass  
The chub play the tub  
The fluke is the duke of soul  
(Yeah)  
The ray he can play  
The lings on the strings  
The trout rockin' out  
The blackfish she sings  
The smelt and the sprat  
They know where it's at  
An' oh that blowfish blow__Yeah, under the sea (Under the sea)  
Under the sea (Under the sea)  
When the sardine  
Begin the beguine  
It's music to me (It's music to me)  
What do they got? A lot of sand  
We got a hot crustacean band  
Each little clam here  
Know how to jam here  
Under the sea  
Each little slug here  
Cuttin' a rug here  
Under the sea  
Each little snail here  
Know how to wail here  
That's why it's hotter  
Under the water  
Ya we in luck here  
Down in the muck here  
Under the sea"_

After the song ends, the crowd cheers as fan screaming are everywhere. Even the traitors cheer for them, but they didn't see them.

* * *

**Now here is a new chapter, and this will be a two part chapter since I leave an unfinished ending here. I hope you enjoy it.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"The live is really a great success." Mark says to them after Jude, Aoi and Rainbow take off their masks.

"I know, and they love it, even my family." Alice says.

"So, what will we do for the celebration?" Reisa asks.

"How about we eat at the restaurant? It is on me." Ash says.

"Well, this resort is already belongs to you, Brother." Mark laughs. "But we might as well get a free dinner."

Then they go outside to meet the others, Delia says, "Ash, you are so wonderful on stage. You really are a good musician."

"Thanks, besides the encore, most of the lyrics are composed by Alice." Ash says.

"You are flattered, but it is thanks to Ash and Reisa's music composition that we have a success." Alice says.

"So can we eat in the restaurant? I am kinda hungry now." Eve says.

"Sure." Reisa says as they go

* * *

In the restaurant, Wallace, May and Clemont are having a meal, but since they are thinking how to get close to Ash, they didn't eat much.

"Here are your seats." They hear the waitress says to Ash and his group, who sits on a round table.

"So Reisa, does that mean you are a Top Coordinator?" Valerie asks.

"Yeah, Ash has been teaching me like a student and I managed to win all 7 of them." Reisa says.

Alice says, "You have to admit, Ash is a great teacher."

Eve asks, "But since you didn't show any interests in contests before, what changes your mind?"

Ash says, "There are three reasons I do so. First, I found out my father and you are Top Coordinators, so I decide to follow your footsteps."

"That is so nice of you." Delia says.

"Then second, Alice likes how the contest is going, so I am doing this for my angel." Ash says as Alice is blushing.

"You two really should get a room." Reisa says. "But in truth, I was at first jealous of them being together at first."

Flora asks, "What changes your mind?"

Reisa says, "After knowing the truth of Ash's friends and how Alice really cares for him, I decide to support them."

Wulfric nods and says, "And for the third reason?"

Ash's face glows dark and says, "Just like the leagues, I want to prove that I am not a failure of Contests."

Everyone looks at him with worry, then Delia asks, "Who said that Ash is a failure in contests?"

Reisa takes out the tablet and plays it. _"You said that you were teaching me contests, which is why you lose the league, but you also suck at it as well! So don't you blame me for your own weakness."_

May recognizes the voice as hers, she starts to form tears and says, "I know Ash has been helping me with contests...which is why he didn't train much..."

Clemont says, "But the last words isn't true, right?"

May nods as she takes out the Terracotta Town Ribbon, Wallace says, "A half ribbon?"

"Ash and I tied at the same time...and he cuts it in half..." May says.

Eve asks, "By the way, Ash. You have tied with May in one of the contests, right? Did you still keep that ribbon?"

Ash shakes his head and says, "No, since when I got back home, they are already there. I still remember after she said those words, she took mine and then called her Blaziken to burn it into ashes. There are still some missing scene in the recordings."

"What is it?" Reisa asks.

Ash takes a deep breath and tries to mimic May's voice. "_Now that the half ribbon is gone, I don't have to say that I tied with you, which is very humiliating. _That is what she said, and it hurts a lot."

Back at the traitors, May is sobbing really hard and Wallace says, "Wait, so you burn his ribbon?"

"I swear I don't know a thing! How can I be so horrible..." May says as Clemont is trying to comfort her.

Then Reisa suddenly notices the traitors, she says, "Hey...I think I saw my Dad over there."

Ash and the rest see them and Insey says, "Well, so they have split into 7 groups to spy us."

Ash frowns and says, "Reisa, do you want to talk to your father about it?"

Reisa turns serious and says, "I will. But do you want to forgive my father?"

Ash says, "I'll give him a chance, but that is if he answers my question honestly."

Reisa nods and she stands up and walks towards her father. "Dad."

Wallace sees her walking towards him and Wallace asks, "Reisa, what are you doing here?"

"You don't need to ask, I know you have been spying my friends and I for a long time." Reisa says. "But first I have to apologize, I know Red was Ash 8 years ago and he has been helping me with contests, he is the secret teacher I told you about."

Wallace says, "Okay...I understand that Ash wants you to keep a secret, since he doesn't trust anybody."

Reisa says, "And Dad, I have been begging for Ash to forgive you, now he will give you a chance, but only one and I don't want you to fail."

Wallace, May and Clemont are surprised at first, but then Wallace is taken by Reisa to meet Ash.

"Ash..." Wallace is surprised to see him face to face.

"Wallace, if it wasn't for Reisa, I will still not trust you like those two. Especially May, who decide to burn the ribbon of friendship into ashes."

"But-" Wallace is cut off by Ash. "No buts. You said that you were controlled, but that Dark Aura intensifies the darkness in your heart. Now the question I ask you is also related to it."

Ash says, "Tell me. Why do you say those words?"

Wallace asks, "What words?"

Reisa says, "_Letting him join in the Wallace Cup back at Sinnoh is a bad choice, and he can't even beat a Meowth with his Pikachu._ When I saw the news, I was shocked as well."

Wallace frowns and says, "It is true that I suggest you to partake the Wallace Cup, but I was expecting to see you in the finals with Dawn. And I didn't watch the league, Steven is the one who told me about it, and I was at first shocked that your Pikachu would lose to a Meowth. But after I was back to normal, I searched it and realized the truth. I am really sorry that Team Rocket used me to tell what my darkness, but I swear I didn't mean to harm you."

Ash looks at Alice, then Reisa, the two girls nod to him as Ash says, "Honest and determined. I am sorry that I didn't win in the finals. But what matters to me is always Pokemon, not win or lose. I admit that I did lose on purpose since I knew how Tyson's Meowth has gone through."

Ash sighs, "And I don't want to tear your family apart, then I will be the same as Team Rocket, so I will forgive you."

Wallace is surprised and he thanks Ash. But Ash turns to Clemont and May, he says, "But you on the other hand won't be forgiven. Especially you, May. I have to see the thing that symbolizes our friendship to be destroyed because you were humiliated to tie with me."

"But Ash..." May wants to say, but her throat stops her.

"Now please leave our sight." Ash says as he turns back.

Then with Wallace join in the group, May and Clemont can only see them with jealousy.

The next day, they train Mark and Reisa with the two new Z moves: Serious Sword and Flowing Geyser, after training, Reisa and Wallace decide to head home while the others go back to Sevestr Island.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter. I decide to let two of the Champions be forgiven, Wallace is the first one, and the second one should be obvious. I hope you like this chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"So Ash has forgiven Wallace?" Goodshow asks as they are inside the Aether.

May nods and says, "Yeah...and I also realized that I burned the other half of the ribbon that Ash has owned..." As she takes it out, Max says, "But how did he do it?"

Clemont says, "His daughter Reisa helps him, since she is Ash's student of contests."

"Wait, you mean that Reisa?" Dawn asks in surprise. "She has been with Ash for a long time?"

"Yeah, and also, Ash, Alice and Reisa are actually the Colors." May says.

"You mean that famous band?" Serena asks. "I love that band and they have a lot of songs."

Then they see from the camera about Ash's castle in the Sevestar Island. Lusamine says, "We found the island."

As they all go to check it out, Diantha says, "So it is true after all..."

"What is true?" Bonnie asks.

"In fact..." Diantha says. "You guys remember from the party? Queen Ilene says that there are two families which can use Aura, the Ketchums and the Mashos."

Lance asks, "What are you going to tell us?"

Diantha says, "Thanks to Queen Ilene, who gives the Rota Kingdom to the Ketchum family, she becomes a traitor and the Ketchums and the Mashos are hating each other. Until some years ago. The male member of the Ketchum falls in love with the female member of the Masho family. They are aware of the fate two families, so they keep their love a secret, they build a castle on the island and once in a week they will meet there. When they meet each other, they will do all kinds of things, such as modeling, styling, baking. They have a good time, but their love is found out. In the end, the Ketchum family is forced to leave Kalos and return to Kanto. And the male is not allowed to see the female again...until they are married with other people and they are the only ones left in the world."

Cynthia says, "It sounds like a story from Romio and Juliet, except it is a happy ending. But why are you telling us?"

Diantha says, "Because...the male and female...are Red Satoshi Ketchum, Ash's father, and Valerie Masho."

"Wait." Professor Oak says. "So you mean...Delia isn't Red's first love?"

Diantha nods and says, "And if I am correct...I might know about the other disguises."

Brock asks, "But how do you know about it?"

Diantha says, "In fact, since I am an actress, I have been hiding a lot of secrets. In truth, I didn't get hit by the Dark Aura."

"You didn't?" Kukui asks.

"Yes, so what you did to Ash, I remembered everything. But since Mr. Goodshow, you were controlled, force me to say those foul words to Ash, I also did it..." Diantha says.

"So you have been acting when we were controlled?" Lance asks.

Diantha nods and says, "And like Ash said, controlled or not, you are all guilty for saying those words. And I can tell how Ash is broken in the inside."

"But why aren't you infected? Unless..." Cynthia asks.

"Unless I am a member of Ketchum or a Masho. You are correct. My full name is Diantha Carnet Ketchum." Diantha says.

"Then why didn't you say anything to Ash?" Serena asks.

"When I said those words, Ash has yet to unlock his ability. And I don't think my brother Red has put me in his diary, I can't blame him since I was banished from the Ketchum Family because of helping Red keeping a secret."

Lillie asks, "Do you regret to do so?"

Diantha says, "When we are at the ball, I wanted to show myself to him, but I can't. And I did talk to Ilene about this. She also can't help me with this since it is my problem." Then she looks at the time and says, "I have to go filming the movie, so I will see you guys later." Then she leaves the Aether Paradise.

* * *

Back in the Pokestar Studios, Ash and his family are here as Flora asks, "Why are we here? Don't tell me that you are also actors and actresses as well."

Alice says, "Yep. Look at this wallpaper." As they look up, they see the Dragon Slayer poster on the wall. And the name of the actor of Prince is called Philip while the princess is acted by Elizabeth.

"Philip and Elizabeth? You are those two famous people?" Delia asks in surprise.

"Yeah." Ash says, "And we are going to film another movie with a friend of ours. She should be here..."

Then a yellow haired girl comes and greets them, she says, "I am not late, am I?"

"No, good to see you again, Elline." Alice says.

This time the traitors who are watching is Iris, Cilan and Alder. Cilan says, "No way...that is Elline...she is very famous."

"Come on, Cilan, we are here for Ash, not the movie...but they did say that they are Philip and Elizabeth." Iris says.

"I wonder why they do that." Alder says.

"So we are having a new film?" Elline asks.

"Yeah, and the director tells us that we will have another person to act with us." Alice says. "But we don't know who."

Eve asks, "So how do you know each other?"

Elline says, "My mother is a famous actress, and it gives me a lot of burden since people just see me as my mother's child and I don't like it. But when I met Philip and Elizabeth, they know my hardship and decide to help me."

"I see." Valerie says, "That is so nice of you."

As they get into the studios, they are shocked to see the person inside the room. And the most shocked will be Elline.

"Mom..." Elline says in surprise as Diantha notices her.

"Elline, what are you doing here?" Diantha asks.

The director says, "Ms. Carnet, she is one of the two actresses that act with you."

Diantha says, "What? But you told me that you aren't interested in acting..."

Elline says, "I am sorry for hiding this, Mom. But I don't hate acting, I just hate that I act because of I am your daughter but not that I want to act..."

"It is fine." Diantha smiles, "I am glad that we will be acting together." Then she turns to Philip and Elizabeth. But when she sees the group behind them, he says, "Philip and Elizabeth, right? But in truth, you are Ash and Alice. Is that right?"

Ash sighs and says, "I can't hide forever from a professional actress, huh?" He changes back as well as Alice. "But that doesn't mean that I will forgive and forget what you did to me back before."

Elline says, "But Ash..."

"Don't." Diantha stops her daughter, she says, "Ash, I am really sorry, even though I wasn't controlled by the dark aura, I did say those words to you..."

"What do you mean?" Alice asks.

Diantha shows her hand and it glows pink, then a wand appears in his hand. Ash is surprised and says, "Aura? You have Aura all this time?"

Diantha says, "Yes. I really wanted to help you back then, but I couldn't, since I was forced by Goodshow, who was controlled."

"Forced?" Ash raises his eyebrow. "If you won't comply, then you will lose your Champion Title, right?"

"No, if that is the case, I am glad to lose my title as a Champion, but there is another reason." Diantha's eye glows and then they are using the Aura Link.

"Aura Link..." Valerie is surprised, since she doesn't know that Diantha is capable for doing this. Then they see Diantha is confronting Goodshow with Elline and David in the officials' arm.

"Is this..." Elline asks her mother, Diantha says, "Watch and you'll see."

"Tell the world that Ash is a loser?" The Diantha from 10 years ago yells at Goodshow. "I won't never do it. He almost defeat me and you try to tell me to badmouth him?"

"I know you won't comply, but what is important to you, Ash or your two children?" Goodshow gives an evil smirk that causes the ones who are watching in disgust.

"You...leave them alone, they have nothing to do with this." Diantha says.

"Only if you are willing to help us, or you will never see your children again." Goodshow says.

"Mom, don't do this!" David yells. "Yeah, we all know that Ash is a strong trainer!" Elline says.

Ash can see Diantha being torn as the knife is getting closer to the two children, eventually, she gives in and then they get the media of Diantha's words.

After they are gone, Diantha kneels down and cries, "I am sorry...Ash...Elline...David..."

After the link ends, Ash says, "So that is what happened?"

Diantha says, "If I am strong enough...I wouldn't put my children in danger..." She clenches her fist.

Elline says, "But how come I didn't remember about this?"

Diantha says, "You and David are having nightmares at night, that kidnap and the knife on your necks have affected you. So I decide to use Amnesia on you two."

Ash says, "I see...I am sorry, Diantha...I thought you really think that I was a loser...but I couldn't see that you were forced to..."

"It is fine, Ash." Diantha says.

"But if you have aura, does that mean..." Ash asks.

Diantha looks at Delia, who nods and says, "Ash, Diantha is your father's eldest younger sister."

This causes surprise to them as Valerie says, "Red didn't tell me that he has a sister...in fact...he also didn't tell me about Ilene before..."

Diantha says, "Because he wants to keep it a secret. In fact, when Red goes missing, it didn't take me for long to find out. But I decided to help you, so I made excuses for Red to go find you...eventually, I was found out and my Mom and Dad banished me from going back to Kanto with them..."

"I see..." Wulfric says, "It must be hard for you."

"It is fine, I know that you two are in love, so I didn't regret a thing." Diantha says.

Then they decide to train for the movie and battles. Elline also shows her mother with the new Z move called MegaVolt Tornado.

"So you have new Z moves as well?" Diantha asks.

"Yes. But I got this one directly from a Zekrom." Elline says. "That is another story to tell."

Back at Aether, where everyone is watching through drone cameras, they all witness the Aura Link...Goodshow says, "What have I done...I even made Diantha's children traumatized..."

"Those Dark Aura is really dangerous." Lance says. "I guess it is a relief that Giovanni and the Sakaki Family are gone..." Then the others nod as they keep watching.

* * *

**Here is another new chapter. I decide to forgive the second Champion Diantha, but then he won't be forgiving the other champions. And for the former travel companions, some of them will be forgiven, but a majority won't. I hope you like this chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Now with Diantha joining them, they return to the Sevestar Island after the movie filming. Diantha says, "So this is the place where you and Red would hide?"

Valerie frowns and says, "Yeah, but now it belongs to Ash and Alice."

"So what are your next disguises be?" Eve asks.

"Well...Ms. Valerie, I want to know something, were you interested in Pokemon Racing before?" Mark asks.

"Well..." Valerie says, "I used to be with Red as the famous Rapidash racers, Yuma and Sandy. But we have retired after we get the trophy before..."

"But guess what, they are back." Insey says as the group are confused. Delia says, "Back?"

Ash sends out the two Pokeballs and then the Rapidash appears, the two of them recognize Valerie as they go nuzzle her.

"Our Rapidash..."

Diantha asks, "Where did you get them?"

Ash says, "Queen Ilene gives them to me before I found this place, so Alice and I become Yuma and Sandy."

Delia says, "Red used to like racing, I guess you also like it as well?"

"Yeah, and in fact, we have the third member and we made a group called Team Knights."

This causes confusion to the group as Wulfric asks, "Who is the third member?"

"We will show you." Then they use the Hoopa ring to Kanto.

Once they arrive there, they change their form and head to the racing field. There, they can see a boy waiting for them.

"Geez...Yuma, Sandy, you are making me worried that you won't come." The boy says.

"Sorry, Trenor." Sandy says. "Oh, by the way, everyone, this is Trenor Ketchum, this is the second and last male member that passed the Aura family test and become a Ketchum."

Insey says, "Which means that he is also our brother. Trenor, this is our new mother Delia, who is also the Kanto Champion."

"Oh, I have a new mother, that is terrific." Trenor says as he takes off his disguise, and he looks so much like Ash.

"So, um. How did Ash adopted you?" Delia asks.

"In fact, I was an orphan, so I didn't know about my parents. And it is when I saw the Pokemon race, I left the orphanage in order to meet Yuma and Sandy. But after the race, I was lost, not knowing how to get back to the orphanage, I panicked. Thanks to them, who show me their true selves and learning my truth, they adopt me from the orphanage and given me the test to become an Aura User." Trenor says.

"That is so nice of you." Wulfric says.

"I know." Ash says. But then they see Gary, Misty and Brock approaching them.

"You are really hard to find, Ashy Boy." Gary says.

"Who tells you that you can call me that?" Ash is furious at their appearance. "And importantly, what are you doing here?"

"If you are a Professional Racer, then I will challenge you to a race, if we win, you must listen to us." Misty says.

"Fine. If we win, then you have to leave us alone." Ash says as they prepare their Rapidash.

Eve says, "It seems like things aren't going to be good..."

Mark says, "But they are annoying to keep following brother.

* * *

Then the first is Trenor versus Gary. Gary uses Arcanine first, they are going in the tie until Trenor suddenly tells Rapidash to use Flame Charge, much to his surprise.

Then after passing the flag to the second, which is Sandy versus Misty, Misty, who is riding the Starmie, laughs, "Ha, a Fire Type is weak to Water Type. Water Gun."

As Starmie shoots the attack on Rapidash, the said horse is frightened as it makes Sandy falls down to the ground.

"Hey! That is cheating!" Trenor yells.

"How dare she..." Sandy says as she holds her arm and rides on the Rapidash. Then they quickly chase the Starmie, but they are behind for some seconds as when Sandy gives the flag to Yuma, Brock is already going with his Steelix.

"Sandy, I will win this, don't worry." Ash says as he tells Rapidash to go. Brock sees them getting closer, then he says, "Sandstorm."

Then the field is covered by sand as Rapidash can't see. Ash clicks his tongue and says, "Dirty tricks...Though attacking the Pokemon is against the rules, but the weather effects aren't...Rapidash, Flame Charge then Agility."

Then Rapidash goes fast as it creates the wind, then the wind blows the sand out of its eyes and catches up to Steelix.

"Damn it...Steelix! Iron Head!" As they are going to attack Rapidash again, Ash says, "Attack is against the rules, so Rapidash, Double Team! Distract them!"

Rapidash nods as he splits, then it causes Steelix to miss and Ash goes the finish line first.

"Alright!" Mark and Insey cheer. "Team Knights are the best."

Ash quickly rushes to Alice, who is still on the ground with Eve, Flora, Valerie and Wulfric by her side. Ash asks, "Alice, are you alright?"

Alice says, "I am fine, though at first I got a broken bone, but thanks to my family, they use Heal Pulse to heal it. I just need to rest for a day."

Ash nods, but then they see Gary, Misty and Brock approaching, Ash says, "Not only you break the rules, you also hurt the one I love. And you want me to listen to you? That is quite rich."

"But Ashy Boy..." Gary says.

"Gary, call your grandfather here and now." Ash says. "As for you, I can't believe that you will do such a thing by attacking racers. Leave."

"But Ash..." Misty says as Ash says, "I said leave, only Gary can stay, that is if he called his grandfather here."

Gary is surprised to hear it, then he quickly calls Professor Oak to come. Delia says to the two, "I can't believe you two will do such a thing as hurting them. You do know that I can revoke your gym leader titles because of it, right?"

"But Ms. Ketchum..." Brock says as the two are in fear.

"I will overlook this time, but next time you won't get away this easily." Delia says coldly as the two can only run away.

After the helicopter comes and Professor Oak appears, Oak says, "Ash, my boy..."

"It has been a while, Professor Oak. Don't think I don't know that you have let the Aether following us using the drone cameras, but we don't care. Now that you have seen the footage, Gary is the one that didn't cheat, so I offer you guys a chance for redemption."

This causes them to get surprised, Gary says, "What should we do?"

Ash says, "Answer me, why do you say those words after I arrived at home?"

Oak says, "What words if I may ask?"

Ash nods to Elline, who takes out a recorder and he says, "_You are always a loser, I don't know why I would play with you in childhood, maybe it is better that you are gone._"

Gary flinches as he knows that it is his voice, and then Elline plays another one.

"_I am disappointed in you, I don't know why I will have faith in you, maybe you should give up your dream and do something else, after all, your Pokemon also lose faith in you._"

Ash says, "So care to explain? You said this is not because that you are controlled, those are in your hearts. Now tell me why."

Professor Oak is speechless, since he doesn't think like that, or does he? Professor Oak knows that if he says that he doesn't have that thought, he will not be forgiven. He says, "Ash, I know what I said hurt you the most, but I didn't want you to be in despair because of the continuous loss. I don''t know why your Pokemon think like that, but I was wrong."

Gary says, "Ashy Boy, it is true that I was jealous of you, so I did want to get rid of you, but now I realized that you are my best friend, having you gone feels not right."

Ash turns to Alice, he asks, "What do you think?"

Alice says, "They are speaking the truth. So they admit their mistakes."

Ash nods and then turns back to the two. "Okay, you are forgiven. But don't think that I will forget. What you said really hurts. So it needs a lot of time to heal."

The two people nod and thank Ash. Then they all leave the stadium.

* * *

In the Aether Foundation, Charles Goodshow and the other champions are yelling at Misty and Brock, thanks to them, their chances of redemption is further again.

Goodshow says, "At least the good thing is that Samuel and Gary are forgiven, but don't think you can get away this easily."

Misty and Brock are really terrified, they can only nod and get back to do their work.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, since the application to University is tiring me and I don't have much time to write this. But Professor Oak and Gary are forgiven, but who will be next?**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Back at the Sevestar Island, Ash says, "So if Diantha is my aunt, then it means that you and David are my cousin. Then we need to train you with aura."

Elline asks, "Oh, you mean we don't need to go though that nearly dead experience to use Aura Moves?"

"Yes. But right now David is helping me installing the company back at Kalos." Ash says. "We need to go find him."

"Wait, you mean all this time when David and Elline are missing...David is building a tower for you and Elline is acting with you?"

Insey says, "That is true. Since they both have Ash's forgiveness and they are with us all the time."

Then Ash has to see how Trenor does with the Groundium Z2, the move Quake Rage, then they change into new forms and go to meet them.

Flora asks, "Mom, who are they?"

"They are Alex and Elena. Red and I have these form because we like to create new things and this was also our causal forms."

Ash says, "It is also our causal form as well. Since we need to go shopping or having dates."

Eve says, "Lucky you..."

* * *

Alice smiles at her and they go to Kalos. Once they get there, they immediately go to the construction site. David is there instructing the workers as they arrive.

"Alex, Elena. You have come." David says.

"Hey, David. How is the construction going?" Alex asks.

"Great. I really hope that your company can be a success." David says as he looks up, but he is shocked. "Mom? Elline?"

"David? Is that you?" Diantha asks. "I didn't know you will be doing this dangerous stuff."

David says, "I am sorry, Mom. But we liked to do these things since it helps us feel better from the pain we inflicted to Ash."

"I see..." Diantha frowns and she raises her arm, then David's eyes glowed and he sees the Aura Link. He then asks, "Mom...is that true? You are forced to say those words because you want to save us?"

"I am really sorry...since you both are my loved ones..." Diantha says as she hugs him.

Alex says, "And it is because of it that we know that we are cousins. So we decide to train you and Elline with Aura."

"Aura? That is awesome." David says, "But let's talk in the cafe so we can tell you about what we are building."

As they go to Cafe Soleil, they see Serena sitting at the cafe with her sunglasses on and drinking. She didn't notice them getting in, but Ash can see through her glasses that she had been crying and thinking.

"Oh my, Champion Diantha, it is nice to see you again." The worker says as Serena finally looked up, she sees that the group they know is here except two people that she assume is Ash and Alice in their new disguise.

After having their orders, they are sitting at the desk near Serena's. Delia asks, "So Ash, what are you planning with the construction site?"

Ash says, "Well, we are opening a department store, it is going to be called RPA. In fact, there is one in every region. What you just saw is the Kalos one."

"I never knew that you would be into shopping." Delia says.

"Well, I still need some stuff to buy as well." Ash says. "By the way..." Trenor says. "I want to know, Alice, have you ever partaken in Showcases?"

Alice says, "Well, I didn't. Since I like Contests better." Then she says, "Speaking of Showcases, isn't the Kalos Queen also your first crush?"

Ash frowns and says, "It is true. In fact, it is true that I had been acting dense when we were traveling together...which is probably the reason why she said those words."

"Then why did you act dense?" Delia asks.

"Because I was scared." Ash says. "I still remembered the love novels you have told me to read, and there are some plot twists about break up and other else."

Delia says, "I guess it is true..."

Serena is hearing this and she is surprised, she didn't know that Ash is afraid to confess.

"But it is a different story when I meet Alice. She comes to me when I was in hell, she was the light that pulls me out of the darkness. And because of the mistake, I decided to focus on her in order not to ruin our relationship."

Alice says, "And I won't break it either." But then she frowns, "But if Serena didn't say those words, are you going to choose her?"

Ash frowns and says, "I guess so...but that love is broken. You repaired it and no one can replace you. I wanted to forgive her, but I can't."

Valerie asks, "Why?"

Ash says, "I know how sorry they are, but I am afraid that if I forgive Serena or Lillie, Alice will think that I am going to be with her and I broke her heart..."

Everyone is shocked at his words. Ash says, "After we met in Rota and also the fan meeting, I have been thinking."

Alice sees how stressed Ash is, she gives him a kiss to calm down, she says, "I really don't like having grudges, you can forgive them. I know that you aren't that kind of person that would betray the woman you love."

Ash nods and says, "Thank you. Alice." Then he turns around, "You have heard everything, right?"

Serena gasps as Ash is now facing her. She nods silently and Ash says, "I will forgive you since you were my first crush, but you have to understand that sometimes things can't be the way like it is before, I have a girlfriend and a future wife, so the promise of being together with you is broken. I hope you understand."

Serena lowers her head and says, "I understand... even though you have no feelings for me...I still want to be your friend."

Ash nods and says, "That can do. Why don't you come and sit with us?"

Serena nods and then she moves her chair to them. At the same time, the others are watching from the Aether, May says, "So Serena has done it..."

Dawn says, "So the reason she didn't forgive her...is because she doesn't want to break Alice's heart..."

Goodshow says "Consider that she stayed by Ash's side for years. It is no doubt that he will not let it go."

Max mutters, "Love is really confusing..."

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, the traitors that will be forgiven is the same as the normal version I may tell you. But how is still a mystery, not for me. **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Back at the Sevestar Castle, this time Serena and Gary have come with them. Gary says, "So Ash..."

"Call me Red." He gives him a glare that sends him shivers.

"Okay, Red...so this is where you were in these 10 years?" Gary asks.

"Yes. This was my father's property." Ash says. "Thanks to Queen Ilene that I found this place. And thanks to this place I knew my father's past life."

Serena says, "So...you really have 18 disguises? And they are actually famous?"

Alice says, "Yes. Nine of them were my mom and Red's father's. Since they were lovers until fate separated them."

Then Ash says, "Now Elline, David, before we begin our training, can you show me how you did with your Z moves?"

"Sure." David says as Elline shows him the Megavolt Tornado while David shows the Hammerslam Knockout.

Insey says, "They both are really good."

"I agree." Eve says.

Then Ash spends a whole afternoon training them with the aura weapons and even fight with them. Eventually, Elline and David are on the ground tired.

"Wow...Mom, how did you endure all of that?" Elline asks.

"Like you guys, I am tired for the first time, but you will be used to it." Diantha says. "But I can see Ash is a good teacher compared to mine."

"Thanks." Ash says.

Then Ash sees the drone camera getting back, then he says, "Well, how about we show you one of our original disguises?"

Then they change once more, and then Flora gasps. "No way...the famous jewel designers Tom and Julia?"

"Seriously?" Delia asks. "I heard that it is rare to have the jewels made by them."

"Well, it is true, but it is easy for us to make them." Tom says as he creates a Ruby Rose out of thin air.

"That is so cool." Eve says. "So does that mean all those jewels that you hid in the closet are made by Ash?"

Alice blushes and says, "How did you know about it? Did you seriously peek into my room?"

Flora says, "Well...we did see you happily open the closet and wearing those jewelries to show off in front of the mirror."

Alice says, "I guess that can't be helped." Ash then gives the rose to Serena, much to her shock. "You are giving it to me?"

"Yeah, consider it a gift to you." Ash says, "Well, we are going to our work shop. Want to come?"

The others nod as they go to the Johto Region. At the same time, the Alolan group, namely Kiawe, Mallow, Sophocles and Lana are going there with Lance.

* * *

Once they arrive, they enter the store and see a lot of famous jewels in front of them.

"Wow, they are really beautiful..." Flora says. "I can't believe we will be seeing a whole set of Tom and Julia's jewels."

Trenor says, "You will be surprised. If we are aura guardians, we can also create them with the power of aura."

"Like moves, we can't use too much of the powers." Insey says as Eve, Flora, Elline and David nod.

"As they are showing around, the 5 of them also arrive. Mallow says, "So they are also jewel makers..."

Sophocles says, "The jewels made by Tom and Julia are expensive, but if we can have one, we are treated as rich people."

Lance says, "We are not here for buying jewelry, we are here to see if Ash can forgive us."

Then they enter the store, and they are spotted by the group. Tom says, "May I help you?"

Lance says, "You can cut the act now, Ash. I know it is you."

Ash is furious and says, "Why does everyone always calls me the name of the weakling. I am Red, I am not Ash. Okay? Get it right!"

"Fine. Red." Mallow says. "Why are you treating us as enemies? We want to apologize and be like before that control thing happened!"

Julia says, "And he states the reason for you, that is not only control but it strengthens the darkness of your heart. Which means that even you aren't controlled, you did have your thoughts in your mind. Only that you aren't willing to admit it."

Ash says, "Thank you, Alice." He turns to the group. "If you are going to buy my jewels, then feel free. But the price won't be lowered even though I was your friend."

"But what about our friendship?" Lana asks. "You already forgave Serena, why not us?"

"Serena has found the way to earn my forgiveness, but it doesn't mean I will forgive all of you. As a saying goes, there is no such thing as a free lunch. "

Lance says, "Ash, we don't want to do this to you, why can't you just forget it all?"

Ash says, "Forget it all? Lance, you were a part of a G-men. If you find a Pokemon Poacher like Hunter J, she is doing her poaching outside, will you just forget and leave her alone to do her job?"

Lance says, "But this is different..."

"There is no different, it is that you don't want to admit it." Ash says. "Besides, if you don't know. Lance, I know that you are a excellent G-men, but that doesn't mean the others are."

He gives him the list and a video. Lance asks, "What is this?"

"The list of the wrong doings of your members of G-men and the recording from the cameras. There are rapists, abusers, and even murderers. It is up to you to take care of them. If you deal with them, I might give you a chance." Ash says.

He turns to the classmates, he says, "And I am surprised that Lillie isn't with you. Consider that she was in the same situation with Serena."

Mallow lowers her head and says, "She couldn't come with us...because of her mother."

Delia asks, "What happened to Lusamine?"

Kiawe says, "The Toxins that Nihilego left inside her starts to affect her, right now her heart rate is getting lower and lower."

Ash frowns and then says, "Let me think alone." Then he leaves the store. Valerie decides to help Ash and he says, "Right now Ash won't forgive you what you have done. Just leave him for now." The five of them frown and they leave. Alice also goes to find Ash.

* * *

When she finds him, he is sitting on a cliff. Alice asks, "Red, are you okay?"

"I don't know..." Ash says. "Nihilego's toxins are deadly, Arceus told me that no one is able to survive...if it is true...then Lillie and Gladion will have no mother and become orphans..."

Alice says, "So?"

"I did say that I won't forgive him, but won't I? I think that they don't deserve losing a mother..." He says with a sigh. "I had never seen my father, even though I hated my mother for doing bad stuff to me, I still don't want her to die..."

"What are you going to do if it happens?" Alice asks.

"I think if they lose their mother, their lives will be in hell. I want them to lash out their powers. If they lost, they can be with her, if they win, then the two of them will be a part of us."

Alice gasps, "You are going to make them take the Aura Test?"

"Yes. This is the only way that can end their misery." Ash says.

Alice sighs and says, "I won't blame you for thinking so...I guess we should try. Now we should go back since everyone is waiting for us." Then they head back to the store and meet others.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, and Lusamine collapses, her fate is decided and will Lillie and Gladion win the test? Or they will go with her mother to the heaven?**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Back at the Aether Paradise, Lillie and Gladion are sitting beside the bed where Lusamine is lying on, she is being helped with the life supporter, and both people look at each other with an uneasy feeling.

"Why of all times that this needs to be happening?" Lillie bursts out tears and Gladion hugs her.

Gladion frowns and says, "So this is what Ash is feeling for these years. No, even worse than us..."

"Why is it so hard to make him forgive us?" Lillie says, "He manages to forgive Serena and Professor Oak..."

"We know." Gladion says as the Alola Gang comes in. Gladion asks, "So? How is Ash?"

"We told him about the situation of Lusamine, then he tells us that he wants alone time and we can't do anything but get back here." Kiawe says.

"Just why do we think about those that makes Ash hurt?" Mallow asks.

"I don't know. But words really do hurt people..." Lana says.

* * *

At the same time, Ash and Alice are now in the kitchen, they have been changing into the new forms, which are great chefs, Morris and Paula. They also look at the window, which Eve is battling Flora with the new Z moves, Asteroid Shower and the Hellflare Dash.

Alice asks, "Red? Is something distract you?"

Ash says, "Alice, there is. I am worried about Ms. Lusamine, but I can't show himself in front of her. I know that it should better if I forgive them, but I can't. Everyone of them. Ever since I show in front of them, they have been annoying me..."

"I know." Alice says. "But right now, we should be cheerful since the others will like to eat our food."

"Yeah." Ash says as they cook a full meal for everyone outside the castle.

"Dinner is ready." Ash calls as the others come inside, but much to their surprise is their form. Eve says, "Wait, now you are famous chefs, Morris and Paula?"

"Yep." Alice says.

"Um...who are they?" Gary asks.

"Well, if you are from Kalos, you will know about the two famous chefs, their restaurant is 5 stars and absolutely good." Elline says.

"Yeah...but I don't know it is you, how do you manage to cook since when we were traveling, your cooking was a disaster."

"Well, I kinda learned how to do thanks to my father's diary." Ash says.

"Wow, this is awesome." Flora says as they dig in. Delia says, "Wow...this cooking is similar to how Red would cook in the past, right? Valerie?"

"I agree." Valerie says, "How about you? Wulfric?"

"It is really good I must say." Wulfric laughs.

* * *

After having a good meal, Ash then walks outside. Seeing the stars, Ash can't help but feel a little sad. Alice asks, "Red? What are you thinking?"

Ash says, "I am thinking about sometimes...all this time, I am in a delusional of being Ash, but Team Rocket is already gone? Why am I still hating the name?"

Alice says, "Because you were traumatized?"

"That may be true." Ash says. "But I am using my father's name...but then I am only hiding in my father's shadow this whole time..."

Alice says, "Red, I don't care if you are called Ash or not, you are still my prince, my hero and my love for life. It won't change because of your identity. I will follow you no matter what you will think."

Ash looks into his eyes and starts to sing. "_I, I was the lonely one  
Wondering what went wrong, why love had gone  
And left me lonely  
I, I was so confused, feeling like I'd just been used  
Then you came to me and my loneliness left me..."_

He turns to the castle and sings, "_I used to think I was tied to a heartache  
That was the heartbreak, but now that I've found you..._

_Even the nights are better  
Now that we're here together  
Even the nights are better  
Since I found you, oh  
Even the days are brighter  
When someone you love's beside ya  
Even the nights are better  
Since I found you..."_

Ash then flies up high in the sky and the same goes with Alice, they are flying through the stars as Ash sings, "_You, you knew just what to do  
'Cause you had been lonely too  
And you showed me how  
To ease the pain and  
You did more than mend a broken heart  
'Cause now you've made a fire start  
And I, I can see that you feel the same way  
I never dreamed there'd be someone to hold me  
Until you told me and now that I've found you..._

_Even the nights are better  
Now that we're here together  
Even the nights are better  
Since I found you, oh  
Even the days are brighter  
When someone you love's beside ya  
Even the nights are better  
Since I found you..."_

Then the shooting stars fall through them as Ash says, "This is really a wonderful night..."

"Yeah, how many times do we fly around?" Alice asks.

"I don't know, but I don't care since I am with you." Ash says, "Should we sing together? My Angel?" Ash gives his hand to her and she grabs it.

"Sure." Alice says with a beam.

_"I never dreamed there'd be someone to hold me  
Until you told me and now that I've found you__Even the nights are better  
Now that we're here together  
Even the nights are better  
Since I found you, oh  
Even the days are brighter  
When someone you love's beside ya  
Even the nights are better  
Since I found you..."_

Then they sing more until they land back in front of the castle. They see Delia and Valerie looking at them with surprise and amusement.

"So, that is really a nice song? Did you write that?" Valerie asks.

"Yeah...sometimes under the sky, it is a best song that can relief my pain in my heart."

"So Red..." Delia says.

"No, mom." Ash says with a small smile, "Red is my father, right now, call me Ash."

This causes her to burst out tears and then she hugs the boy. The other two are also happy for them and Ash to finally break out of his shell of Red.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, in this chapter, Ash decides to drop down the Red mask and becomes Ash. It is a relief for him, but that doesn't mean that he will forgive the others this quick.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

In the computer room located in the castle, Ash and Alice are now wearing Professor like clothes and they are working on the project with Eve.

Flora asks, "Mom, so Professor Binary and Professor Sylvan is also your disguises before?"

"Yes." Valerie says. "We were the most knowledgeable Professors in the world and we provided the move sets of the Legendary Pokemon to the other Professors so that won't need to capture them to research them."

"So does that mean Ash and Alice are the current Professors that said to have drunk the pool of youth to become young?" Gary asks as they all look at them.

Ash says, "Well, the pool really exists, in the Kalos Region. But that was just an excuse not to let them know that we are Ash and Alice."

"I see." Serena says.

Then as Eve finishes the paper, they are going to the Professor Association in the Sinnoh Region. But before they get inside, Eve says, "Can I leave for a second?"

"Huh? Where are you going?" Alice asks, but she already runs off.

Gary says, "Alice, don't worry, let me go find her." Then he leaves and it is quite a shock to them.

Ash and Alice head inside the conference room, they see that all the Professors are here, but much to their shock, Dawn is also here.

"Ah, Professor Binary, Professor Sylvan, it is a pleasure to have you here." Professor Rowan says.

"Likewise, Professor Rowan." Ash says.

"Oh, let me introduce you, this is Professor Berlitz and his daughter Dawn Berlitz." Rowan says. "Professor Berlitz is my assistant."

"It is a pleasure to meet you." The said Professor says.

"Likewise." Sylvan says as she shakes his hand. "So is everyone arrived?"

Kukui says, "There is still Gary Oak and Eve Urup that hasn't come yet."

Dawn hears the name and is surprised. Berlitz asks, "Dawn? What is wrong?"

"Oh, nothing." Dawn says.

* * *

At the same time, Gary finds Eve hiding behind the wall, Gary asks, "What does a beautiful flower like you doing here?"

Eve sees Gary and says, "Gary? I thought you were going in first?"

"How can I go in without you?" Gary says. "You are the star of this meeting. The meeting can't start without you."

"But..." Eve says. "I have never been in front of all the Professors before... I am really nervous..."

Gary smiles and wipes the tears of her face, he says, "Don't worry. You have Alice and Ash by your side, and including me as well. You just need to be confident like yourself."

Eve looks at her eyes and starts to have a little blush, but she blinks and regains her composure.

After they are inside, Alice whispers to her, "What are you doing? How can you just run off like that?"

"I am sorry...I was nervous, but I am fine now..." Eve says.

Then Professor Oak says. "Now as you all know, the boy we have betrayed, Ash Ketchum, until two weeks ago, we found him in Rota. But what we said has been scarred his heart. He changes, he is cold, unforgiving, and he even doesn't want to admit that he is Ash..."

Alice whispers to Ash, "Well, the last one is kinda over for now."

"Yeah..." Ash replies.

"Now that is done, we have a group of three Professors that are going to tell us all about Aura. Please welcome Eve, Binary and Sylvan."

The three of them go up the stage, Eve feels a little nervous at first, but when she sees Gary, she calms a little and starts the meeting.

"For the reason that we are assigned to make the paper of Aura, it is because that I am an Aura User in training." Eve says as the Professors are surprised. Then Sycamore raises his hand and asks, "Excuse me, so does that mean you are a member of the Masho family?"

"Yes. I am the second youngest." Eve says. "Anymore questions?"

Kukui asks, "We knew that the Masho Family is close to the Ketchum Family, I want to know if you know Ash?"

Eve says, "Yes. In fact, he is also my teacher when it comes to Aura. Speaking of which, I will show you the 5 things about Aura. Binary, can you help me with the first one?"

Binary says, "Sure. The first one is the Aura Weapons. With the Aura Weapons, the Aura Users can battle with Pokemon. There are 18 in total and each one corresponding a type."

Eve shows them the Dark Rod, and it shoots out the move Snarl. The Professors are amazed at the sight.

Juniper asks, "So do those weapons hurt people?"

"No, they are made by Aura." Eve says. "Now for the next one, it is the Aura Task. Sylvan, can you help me with it?"

Sylvan says, "Sure. To be able to use Aura, there are two ways to do it, the first one is to be born from the Aura Families, which means that you have to be a Ketchum or a Masho."

"Then what is the second one?" Oak asks.

"You have to take a task." Binary says. "A task that is like a hell. If you failed, then you will die. But those with great willpower and strength will pass the task with ease."

This causes the Professors to pale, Rowan asks, "Are there any one who passed?"

Eve says, "Yes, Ash in truth has 5 siblings, they are adopted, but because of the task, they can use Aura, and also, my father and recently Ash's mother also obtain the way to use Aura."

They all nod, then Binary says, "For the third one, it is called an Aura Link. The minds are like an ATM. You can look into other people's memories to see if he or she is lying or not, or you can share your memories to other people."

Eve says, "Recently, the Kalos Champion Diantha, who is also a Ketchum member that was faked to betray Ash, she uses the method to earn Ash's forgiveness."

Then they see Dawn raise her hand, she asks, "So is there a way to let Ash know about the truth by reading our minds?"

Eve hesitates for a second and says, "Well, it is not impossible, but it will be hard, from what I heard, he starts to open up to some people, but his heart is still broken."

"I see..." Dawn frowns. But Ash can see that she is very guilty.

Sylvan says, "The fourth one is the Aura Container. This is a special item that contains a lot of aura healing stuff such as berries or pastries. It is like a refrigerator, but smaller and much more space."

"The berries are the same as the ones we give Pokemon to eat, or the pastries like Pokepuff, Poke poffins and so on." Eve says.

Rowan says, "And for the final one?"

"For the final one," Eve says, "It is called the Aura Disguise. This is the hardest method to use, but if you learn it, you can be anyone you want."

Juniper asks, "So are you going to show us about the disguise?"

"I can do it, but I don't need to since there is someone in the crowd using the method." Eve says, much to their confusion.

"10 years ago, Ash goes missing, but in truth, he is always by your side. And he is also inside the meeting as a Professor." Eve says, and it causes a commotion in the room.

"Where is Ash?" Oak asks the crowd, but no one raise their hand, except on the stage, Binary glows and then changes into Ash. Much to everyone's surprise.

"Ash? Is that you?" Rowan asks in shock.

"Yes. For lying to you the whole time I apologize to you, but in truth, the Professor Binary disguised was from my Dad, Red Ketchum. But he was dead thanks to Team Rocket, so I pretended to be Binary in order to fulfill his wishes."

Everyone pities for him as Ash says, "As for the pool of youth, I am not kidding that it was existed, but the place was actually in the Kalos Region. But that can be explained for another time."

Then they start to ask questions to Ash about the betrayal, and Ash replies to all of them. After the meeting, Eve hugs Gary, much to Ash and Alice's surprise.

"Thank you for cheering me, I couldn't have done it without you."

"I didn't do anything." Gary says, "You did the most of the thing."

Ash says, "Though I am not happy to reveal myself to the whole Professors that betrayed me, but I guess it can't be helped."

Then they see Dawn approaching him, then Alice says, "Why don't we head back to our island?"

"Sure. I can't wait to have the practice of the move Blackness Absorption." Eve says.

"Wait, Ash!" Dawn says. "I am going to tell you something."

Ash says, "And what is it? Trying to blame me for the loss of the Contests?"

"No, I admit that back then I had one thought about that after I lost the contest, but then I had changed my mind after I got the second place, but I couldn't forget the loss. I am sorry that I let Team Rocket use that thought as a weapon on you..."

Dawn looks like she is about to cry, then Ash looks at Alice, who nods back, Ash gives her a sisterly hug and says, "It is alright. I forgive you."

Dawn asks, "You...mean...it?"

"I couldn't forget how you and May badmouthed me about the contests failures, which is why I am now the Legendary Coordinator. I can forgive you now, but don't you ever do it again."

Dawn nods, then they stay for a little longer in the meeting room.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, and I show you the 5 Aura Techniques in my story. I hope you like all of them and this chapter as well.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

With Dawn being forgiven, she is invited to the Sevestar Island. Dawn asks, "So this place was where you were these years?"

"Yes." Ash says. "This was a property of my father Red Satoshi Ketchum and Ms. Valerie here. You have heard the story about how they can't be in love."

Dawn nods, then Alice says, "So Ash. Should we go there? We have another appointment."

Ash looks at the phone and turns cold, he says, "Sure. It is time to have you meet my third second sister."

Delia says, "You said that there are three female members of the family, but where are the other two?"

Insey says, "This one is doing a very dangerous job. Ash and Alice also."

Serena asks, "How dangerous?"

Mark says, "It is associated to the means of Kill. They are assassins."

This causes everyone to be shocked. "Assassins?" Valerie asks in shock.

"I am sorry that I hid this from you, mother. Giovanni was not the only one I killed." Alice frowns. "In fact, we were paid by the International Police to kill terrorists and also poachers."

Then they change their forms into two black covered people. Delia says, "I can't stop you from doing this, right?"

"I am sorry." Ash says as they leave.

At the same time, in the Aether, Lance gasps as he knows the two are.

"Lance? What is wrong?" Goodshow asks.

"Those two are Kaguyama and Raven. They, along with Golly are the three best assassins in the world." Lance says as they are shocked.

"Ash? As an assassin?" Bonnie says in fear. "What if they are going to kill us?"

"Don't worry." Lance says. "They only follow the orders of the International Police. But if they...does that mean the boss knows about them?"

"Who is your boss?" Cynthia asks.

"That will be Anabel." They see Scott standing at the doorway. Brock says, "Scott? When are you here?"

"I just arrived and I heard your talking. The Battle Tower in Kanto is not only a Battle Frontier facility, it is also the Headquarters."

"For real?" May asks in surprise.

"Yes." Scott says. Then Lance decides to go check them as he leaves.

In the Pokestar Studios where the famous Idol Yancy is having a fan meeting, Ash and Alice appears behind a girl who is watching the whole scene.

"Golly." Ash says. "We got your call."

"Good." Golly says. "It is said that after 12 minutes, the terrorist will try to kill Yancy. So one of us have to take the bullet while the other two must kill the terrorist."

"I know." Alice says. "The boss' orders are absolute."

Then after 12 minutes, the gun shot is heard and then Ash rushes on stage and pushes Yancy out of the way, causing the bullet to miss and tores a hole on the back of the stage.

This causes the fans to scream in terror as Ash asks, "Ms. Yancy, are you alright?"

"What just happened?" Yancy asks in surprise and fear.

"Someone tries to kill you, we are asked to protect you until the terrorist is dealt with." Ash says as he gets the talker. "Yancy is safe here, have you find the culprit?"

Alice and Golly see the brown coat person running and Alice says, "Target spotted, he is getting away."

Golly takes out the rope and grabs him in the arm, the man clicked his tongue and Golly says, "Surrender or being killed. Which do you want?"

The man then takes out his gun with the other hand, he tries to shoot them, but Golly takes out the Shield and blocks it.

"I won't do it if I were you. Your fate has decided." Golly says as Alice's eyes glowed, causing the man's memories to be taken, then Golly uses the knife to slash his throat, causing him to fall limp onto the ground.

"Mission success." Alice says.

"Good." Ash says. "Now we must get the memory to oue boss." Then Ash turns to Yancy, who is being helped by her manager. Then Ash takes his leave after telling the manager what to do.

Back at the tower, Anabel says, "You three did a good job. The culprit has also been an assassin like you, but we aren't able to find him and deal with him."

"It is nothing." Ash says. "So no more missions for now?"

Anabel says, "You can go now, Ash, Alice, Golly." Then the three leaves. At the same time, Lance goes into the room and asks, "Ms. Anabel, I have something to ask you about Kageyama and Raven."

"I know what you want, yes, they are Ash and Alice. I gave them the names since they want privacy. After all, he was broken." Anabel says with a sigh.

"I see..." Lance says as he then tries to ask her more.

Back in the house, the three assassins are back as Ash and Alice takes off their head mask.

"We saw the news...the terrorist tried to kill Yancy." Elline says. "How can he?"

"He is also a perfect assassin. But he won't be able to kill again." Alice says.

"But seriously, that was you who rushes up to the stage and pushed her out of the way?" Eve asks.

"It is me." Ash says. "Oh, Golly, you should take your mask off."

Golly nods and she takes it off, then Delia is surprised to see her face like Insey and Ash in female. Golly says, "So you are my mother? It is nice to see you."

"Okay... " Delia says. "How do you adopted her?"

Ash says, "She was supposed to be dead. But her soul is haunting around the Lavender Town. So Alice and I go there and calm her down, then we take her soul to Xerneas and Arceus to revive her. In the process, Golly also gains Aura and she doesn't need to take the test."

"That is so awesome." Flora says.

"I know." Golly says. "As for why we were assassins, it is because that the International Police, namely Anabel and Looker have found us after we killed Giovanni. We exchanged to be their assassins for keeping a secret."

"I see." Delia says. "So you have opened up to International Police?"

"Correct." Ash says. "They are the law of justice, so it is obvious that I will trust them. But not Lance, since he was also a Champion and he did say those words to me."

Then they all decide to train Aura for the whole afternoon.

* * *

**Here is another new chapter, and Ash and Alice's twelfth forms are here, the assassins for International Police. I hope you like it.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Ash, Alice and their friends and family arrive at the Unova Region's Milstralton Airport, there they have been changed into new forms.

"So you have disguised yourselves as Skylar and Plania?" Delia asks.

"You know these disguises? Mom?" Golly asks.

"Well, Red, your father and my husband, would sometimes take me for a fly with their plane AK151, remember? Valerie? Wulfric?"

"I do." Valerie says. "And we like to become pilots, flying in the sky is quite a great experience."

Trenor says, "Then why don't you let Ash and Alice take you for a fly?"

Dawn asks, "Wait, isn't it dangerous to fly on a plane with your age?"

Alice says, "Well, it is easy for us. By the way, we should go."

At the same time, Iris, Cilan and Alder are following them. Iris says, "Are they seriously going to fly a plane?"

"I guess so, then we must board it if we want to know where they are going..." Cilan says.

Ash and his friends arrive in front of the plane, Valerie, Delia and Wulfric gasp as they see the plane in front of them, it is red and white and it is shinning under the sun.

"Wow, this plane looks very gorgeous..." Serena says.

"Indeed." Mark says. "Mom, what do you think?"

Delia says, "It really is the AK151..."

Alice says, "The only difference is that inside the plane is luxurious. It is like a house indoors."

"Wow..." Gary says. "So we are going to have a luxurious ride?"

"Hop on and you will know." Ash says as they get inside.

* * *

As they are inside, they see the living room, a small kitchen and a bedroom. Those who doesn't know are shocked and Ash says, "You see, sometimes we will like to put it into autopilot and we can have fun here."

"Have fun? No way..." Flora gasps, Alice blushes and waves her arms, "No, I didn't mean that have fun, I mean, we could have fun playing card games, chess and also food making, that is all."

The others sigh in relief and Ash says, "Geez, what is wrong with your minds?"

"Sorry, can't help it since you two are very close." Eve says.

At the same time, Iris, Cilan and Alder are on the plane and Cilan asks, "Are you sure that it is a great idea to sneak inside their plane?"

"Come on, it will be fine." Iris says.

"Though I like wild, but not like this..." Alder says.

Ash starts to fly the plane up into the air and then the others are sitting on the sofa so as not to get injured.

After a while, Ash and Alice switches into auto pilot and Alice says, "You know, Autopilot is really a savor."

"Yeah." Ash says. Then they all go to the living room. Dawn asks, "So where are we going?"

"We are going to the Kalos Region. We are heading towards Lumiose Airport." Ash says.

"Why there?" Diantha asks.

"Well, we sometimes fly to one region to another. And it is Kalos' turn." Ash says.

"I see." Elline says. "So what are we going to do now?"

David says, "How about we play games? I have brought these." He takes out two 3DS, Serena asks, "What...are those 3DS?"

"Yep." Trenor says. "You have to admit, there are Pokemon traveling RPG Games that can be used with this console, and these two are for Kalos, Hoenn and Alola."

Eve says, "Yeah, but the difference is that if the Pokemon faints, we can't capture them. And the battles goes with each player can use one move and then it is the next player's turn."

Dawn asks, "Can you show us?"

Ash says, "Why not?" He then opens the game control and then they see the player walking towards the Laverre Gym.

"Wow, it is our house." Eve says. "But why is it become like a trick house with those panels?"

"You see, unlike the real world, before you challenge the gyms, you have to challenge the gym trainers." Alice says. "Like our house, the gym trainers are the models that Mom has."

"I see." Valerie says.

"Not only that, there is no fair in this game since you can have all six Pokemon versus their three or two Pokemon." Ash says. "But trust me, if your levels aren't enough, even though you have six Pokemon, you would still lose."

Flora says, "Eh..." Then she presses the button and then she asks, "And is it normal to have one hit KO?"

"Normal." Golly says. "That is because their levels are high and we train it very hard. So sorry, Mom. Your level is kinda low inside this game."

"Don't worry." Valerie says as they see that the player gets the badge. But then she asks, "What is a TM?"

"Oh, it is a Technique Machine, you can learn moves with it. Each gym leaders in this game will give one for the player, like you will be Dazzling Gleam while Dad is Ice Beam." Alice says.

"I see." Wulfric says. "That sounds like fun."

"It sure is." Ash says, then he sees the screen and finds three people on the plane. Ash says coldly, "And we have three intruders in the plane."

Insey asks, "Them again?"

"Who?" Gary asks.

"Iris, Cilan, and Alder. Though I hadn't see them following us before...so I guess it is their turn, huh?" Ash says.

"Don't worry, you have us by your side." Mark says.

Ash nods as he goes into the luggage room, there they find the three in front of them.

"Ash..." Cilan says in fear.

"Who said that you can aboard the plane?" Ash asks as he folds his arms. "I know you want to apologize, but doing so just makes me not wanting to forgive you."

"Stop being like a kid, okay?" Iris yells back. "We are really sorry!"

"Sorry?" Ash asks coldly, "I told you guys before, you have to find out the way to earn the forgiveness, have you find out? Since you said that I am a little kid, then it must be easy for you to find out."

Iris then goes silent as they don't have the answer to that. Ash says, "That is what I thought, you could stay here in the plane, but after that, I want you to leave. Understood?"

The three can only nod as they are stuck at the luggage room, Ash just goes back to the living room as they have fun playing video games with the others.

* * *

Once they are back at the land, Ash says, "Thank you for boarding the plane, I hope you enjoy the flight."

Serena says, "It sure is, we manage to have fun playing games and even sing as well. It is a best experience."

"Yeah." Alice says as they see the traitors, "And what are you going to do with them?"

"We are going to leave him here." Ash says. "They can go find Clemont and Bonnie in this city. As for us, we will go back to the Sevestar using this."

"I see." Diantha says as they decide to return the plane and drop the three people here. The Three traitors can't help but sighing, they then go back to find others.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, I made some references to the games Pokemon X and Y Lavarre Gym Battle. I hope you like it.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Now after riding the plane back to the Sevestar Island. Ash says, "Thank you for boarding the AK151, I hope you enjoy the flight."

"We really enjoy it." Golly says. "I managed to use the Z Move Long Lasting Horror to defeat your Z move ShootingStar Strike."

"Hey, that is only a game, no need to be serious." Mark groans, referring to the game they had played.

"So what are your new disguises?" Flora asks.

"This one is quite interesting. Well, I had a Red disguise as a new disguise." Ash says, "But for Alice, she also has a disguise that is similar to my Red's disguise."

"Really?" Valerie asks.

Then Alice closes her eyes and then she changes her form. She now looks black hair like her mother, but the face and the others are still the same.

"It looks really normal to me." Eve says. "So what do you call this disguise?"

"I called myself Aurora." Alice says. "Since I like Ice Types."

"I see." Delia says. "You really look beautiful in that disguise."

"So what are you going to do with this new disguises?" Wulfric asks.

"After some time for thinking, I have decided, I am going to pay Lillie and Gladion a visit." Ash says, much to their surprise.

"But why?" Delia asks.

"Since their mother is not going to make it...It is best that I go there to help them out..." Ash frowns a little.

* * *

As they ride the plane to the Aether Paradise, Lillie and Gladion, who are by their mother's side, hear the worker rushing inside the room.

"What is it?" Gladion asks.

"The AK151 is heading towards the Paradise."

Lillie and Gladion are surprised, Lillie says, "Does that mean Ash is coming here?"

"Then we have to find them." Gladion says. They rush outside and see the plane landing. Then the group comes out of the plane.

"Ash?" Lillie asks the said person. Ash sighs and says, "Call me Red when I am in this disguise."

"Okay...Red, why did you come?" Gladion asks.

"It is true that I was hurt that you would say those mean words to me, but I also heard your mother's misfortune..." Ash says.

Alice says, "And one of our disguises are doctors, so we might be able to help you out."

"Wait, you can help our mother?" Lillie asks in surprise. Then they see Ash and Alice change their forms, they are now two famous doctors.

"You are Doctor. Eason and Doctor. Gus?" Serena asks. "I heard that they are the best doctors that can help healing all kinds of diseases."

"Yes, take us to your mother, so we can heal her." Ash says as Lillie and Gladion nod.

Once they go there, they see Lusamine sweating and breathing heavily. Ash touches her head and says, "The temperature is low...it must be the effects of the Nihilego Toxins."

"You are right." Alice says. "The Toxins are now in her blood, the only way to heal her is to extract the toxins in her blood." She turns to Lillie and Gladion. "Is it okay that we perform some surgery to heal your mother?"

"Please, if she can be okay, then we will do anything." Lillie says.

"Then we will need to get moving." But before they can go take some tools, Lusamine's weak voice stop them.

"No..." Lusamine says.

"Mother? What do you mean no? You will be fine." Gladion says.

"There is no need...my time in this world is about to end." Lusamine says, much to their surprise.

Ash says, "Ms. Lusamine, what are you talking about? Are you going to leave your children alone?"

"You are Ash, right?" Lusamine says. "I know I am selfish...but I don't think I can stay in this meaningless world..."

Then Lillie and Gladion start to cry out as they don't want their mother to go. Lusamine says, "Ash, promise me...you will take care of them..."

Ash also starts to shed tears as he nods, then not long after, Lusamine's heart pulse becomes zero and all the people in the room are now crying.

"Mom...why?" Lillie cries out loud.

Ash looks at Alice, who nods to him. Ash gives her a hug, and Lillie is crying in his shoulders.

"I am sorry, Lillie. I don't know why she refuses to let us heal...but it happened..." Ash says.

* * *

Then the death of Lusamine also spread throughout the whole world, and then they all give her a proper burial.

Once the burial is over, Ash says, "So what are you two going to do?"

The two siblings stay silent and then Alice says, "Ash and I have been thinking about this, we have decided to let you guys become a member of the Ketchum, how is that sound?"

"You mean... you are going to adopt us?" Lillie asks in shock.

"Yes. We are." Ash says, much to everyone's surprise. "But if you really want my forgiveness, there are two options. One, you have to tell me why you said those words to me, and the second one is in order to be a member of the Ketchum, you have to pass the Aura Test, a Test that will determine if you can live and use Aura, or die with tiredness.

This causes them to shock. Dawn says, "Are you giving them the Aura Task?"

"That is if they want to." Ash says. "Which is why I have give them the first option."

"We will do both." Lillie says, much to their shock. "I know you can't repair the love we had, but I want to try the task."

Ash nods and then they ride on the AK151 and leave the Aether Paradise.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, and Lusamine finally perishes. I want Ash to adopt Lillie and Gladion as siblings just like in the normal version of the story, I hope you like it.**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Once they leave the Aether Paradise, they arrive at the Sevestar Island. Ash and Alice are preparing the Aura Task as they are outside the castle for a while.

"Ms. Ketchum , how did you pass the test?" Lillie asks. "Is it hurt?"

"Well, at first I couldn't hold on as well, because of the fact that I am seeing the death of my husband and the betrayal of my son. But after I think of the good times with Ash, and it helps me conquer the aura." Delia says.

Ash and Alice come back once the test is ready. Ash says, "The test is ready, now before I start, I want to know, are you two ready to do this?"

Gladion says, "We are ready to do this."

Alice nods and says, "Since this is the first time that you watch the Aura Task, so I want you to look closely, but not to close or else you will be dragged into the illusion made of Aura."

The others nod as Lillie and Gladion stand in their positions. "We are ready."

Ash then raises his hand and says, "Aura Task appear!" Then blue mist starts to surround the place as Lillie and Gladion enter the world of illusion.

"Are they going to be alright?" Serena asks.

"That will be up to them." Eve says with a serious tone.

* * *

Lillie and Gladion are now in an illusion, Lillie says, "Brother, where are we?"

"I don't know, but we have started the task." Gladion says.

Just then, they see the scene when their mother is being taken by the Nihilego. Lillie yells, "No! Mother!" She tries to save her, but then the Nihilego starts to shoot out Venoshock, trying to hurt Lillie. Lillie barely dodges it and tries to get close, but Gladion stops her.

"Lillie, wait." Gladion says.

"Brother, let go of me! Mom is being captured!" Lillie yells.

"This is not real, this is in the past and we already saved her!" Gladion yells. "Lillie, we can't let those illusions clouded our mind."

Lillie starts to calm down and frowns, "You are right...Mom is already dead...we should accept the fate..."

Just then, the images starts to break apart and goes into their heart, they start to have a warm feeling, but then they are switching into the next scene. It is the scene when Ash is being betrayed by the whole world.

"Lillie, Gladion, you don't think so, right?" Ash pleads as they are watching at themselves.

"I can't believe that I was in the same class with you, and even let you stay at my home for a while, maybe if you didn't show up, then there would be no Nihilego that took my mom away."

After hearing her own words, Lillie breaks down in tears, she says, "This is not true...if it wasn't for Ash, then I wouldn't be able to befriend Snowy...I wouldn't be able to touch Pokemon..."

As for Gladion, he feels an urge to punch himself for saying those words to Ash, he then charges forward and Lillie tries to stop him.

"No, Brother, you can't do this." Lillie says.

"Let me go." Gladion says. "I am going to beat him up so he will never use me to badmouth him."

"Because that is you in control, right now we aren't and Ash has already forgiven us. We can't change the past, but we are now changing the future!" Ash says.

Gladion sighs and says, "I am sorry, I won't let my anger consume myself again."

Then the second images also turn into particles and goes into their heart once again. And this time, the third and final one appears, it is when Ash and Alice were trying to destroy Team Rocket.

"Ash!" Alice gasps as she sees that Ash is breaking down because Giovanni is using the memories to hurt Ash. Giovanni smirks and says, "At least, I will be able to destroy the Ketchum Family once and for all..."

Alice can only look at the bullet coming in horror, but Lillie and Gladion jump in and try to block the bullet.

"We won't let you hurt Ash!" Lillie yells as suddenly, a Shield appears and blocks the bullet, then a Cannon appears in Gladion's hand and then it blasts on Giovanni, destroying him. But it creates an explosion and the siblings are blasted outside.

* * *

Back in the real world, Lillie and Gladion are blasted from the illusion and lies on the ground. Ash notices the hair color as well as their eye colors, all he can do is smile at Alice and Delia. "The task is complete, Lillie and Gladion are members of the Ketchum now and they can use aura."

Dawn sees their new looks and they are shocked, "What happened? Lillie and Gladion...look like you..."

"This is the effect of the task, since I choose Ketchum family, so after they passed the tasks, they will look like us." Ash says. "And this is also the reason why Insey, Mark, Trenor and Golly look like us as well."

Lillie and Gladion slowly wake up, Lillie holds her head and says, "My body is really sore..."

"Does that mean we passed?" Gladion looks at Lillie, but he gasps and says, "Lillie! You look different..."

"You too, brother. In fact, you look like Ash..." Lillie gasps. "Wait, does that mean me too?"

"In fact, you look like me means that you pass the task." Ash says. "Congratulations. You are now members of the Ketchum. I am proud of you guys. If you want to change your forms back, you can use the Aura Disguise."

They nod and Lillie says, "Well, I want to be in this form for now."

"Same here." Gladion says. "Though it is kinda awkward for calling you brother."

"I know." Ash laughs as they all go inside the castle in order to let them meet others and show their new skills.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, now Lillie and Gladion are officially members of the Ketchum in this chapter, unlike the normal version, this time I show how the Aura Task works. I hope you like it.**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Ash and Alice are training Lillie and Gladion with the new Z moves. Lillie takes a deep breath and says, "Snowy, let's try it again."

Snowy yelps and then Lillie does the Z pose. "Use Absofreeze Cannon!"

Snowy this time charges the cold air, causing anywhere besides her becomes cold. Then a giant freeze ball appears and blasts through the water, freezing it.

"Nice, Lillie." Alice says with a smile. "As a Ice Type Specialist myself, you are doing a great job."

"Thank you." Lillie smiles back.

As for Gladion, he is trying the Z move Corrosive Rain with Crobat, he finishes it already and then the flowers besides him wither.

"Good, Gladion." Ash says, "You are doing a great job. As expected from the one who defeated me in the Alola League back then."

Gladion nods, then the rest comes to them as Alice says, "By the way, Mom. I want to ask something. Do you remember the Lunar Villa?"

Valerie says, "Lunar Villa? Are you telling me that you have repoen it?"

"What is Lunar Villa?" Gary asks.

"Lunar Villa is a facility created by Rodney and Tasha, who were my dad and Ms. Valerie." Ash says. "We use their disguises to reopen the facility and also make it much better."

Alice says, "Like the name implies, Lunar means Moon, which means that we have a villa on the moon."

"Moon? Are you serious? A villa on the moon?" Serena asks. "How is that even possible?"

Eve says, "Mom? Why didn't you tell us that you have been up to the moon?"

Valerie says, "I didn't mention it because it was a risk, Red and I made a villa on the moon and use our Psychic Pokemon as a transportation...but it was destroyed thanks to the members of the Sakaki Family...they explode the place and all becomes space trash..."

Ash says, "But with Arceus and Mew's help, we manage to recreate it, and with Rayquaza and Deoxys as the protectors of the villa, we manage to create it."

Then Ash calls Mew to them, and they are transported to the Moon. Goodshow and the others are watching them disappear, they are shocked.

"Now where are they going now?" Cynthia asks. "Are they seriously going to the moon?"

Goodshow then changes the camera into the moon, and much to their surprise, Ash and his friends are inside a glass dome.

* * *

"No way...we are on the moon..." Flora says. "And this is really like a villa..."

Delia says, "You are right...Ash, how much money and time did you spend to create this?"

"Well, it takes us a year, since the only copy we can see is the diary Dad wrote." Ash says. "But sometimes, this place is a good hiding spot for us to leave the Earth..."

"Why would you want to leave the Earth?" Lillie asks.

"You know, back then, I am still afraid of everyone even though I am in Red Disguise. I don't know how many rocks I have been tossed, I don't know how many food ruined my clothes, but everywhere I went, it was a nightmare." Ash says.

Everyone frowns and Dawn says, "I am sorry to hear that..."

"It is fine." Ash says, but suddenly, his tablet rings and he says, "Alice, come with me for a second."

Alice nods as the two of them lock themselves in the room. Eve asks, "What is that about?"

"I have no idea." Wulfric says.

But then, Ash and Alice come out with white knight looking uniforms. Delia asks, "Ash, Alice? What are those uniforms?"

Ash says, "I will explain later, but right now, we should head back to the Sevestar Island."

The others groan since they can't stay for a little longer, so they are back at the base and they see some people waiting for them.

* * *

"Hello, Ash. Alice. It is good to see you again." The boy says.

"N, Dr. Colress, it is good to see you as well." Ash says. "Anthea, Concordia, Nate, Rosa, Luke, Helen, East, Tox, Daniel, the same goes to you."

Serena asks, "Who are they, Ash, Alice?"

Ash says, "Guys, this is N and Dr. Colress. The two of them are my friends ever since I first visit Unova. N can talk to Pokemon and Dr. Colress is a great scientist."

"It is nice to meet all of you." N says with a bow.

Back at Goodshow and others, Iris says, "Wait...why is N and Dr. Colress there?"

"You know them?" Brock asks.

"We know." Cilan replies. "Dr. Colress was a bad scientist who tries to control Pokemon. And he was a member of Team Plasma..."

"Team Plasma is a evil team that terrorizes Unova Region?" May asks as they nod.

Ash says, "You see, we are members of Team Plasma."

"What? Team Plasma? Isn't that a criminal group that terrorizes Unova?" Dawn asks.

"Well, at first they are, but that is the black Team Plasma. But we are the white Team Plasma. Our goal is liberation." Alice says.

"Liberation?" Gary asks.

"We liberate Pokemon from evil trainers in order to make them happy." N says. "You see, some of us treat Pokemon as equals, but some doesn't. They treat Pokemon as tools, some will beat them to death, or some will not release them out of the Pokemon and let them starve. Our group is to help those Pokemon in need."

"I see." Valerie says. "So I guess you all choose Ash and Alice as the leaders?"

Colress says, "Instead of being called leaders, we often call them the King and Queen."

"Wow...that is so...cool..." Eve says. "We are siblings with a queen." Alice blushes and says, "Stop it."

Ash says, "So why are you here? We should talk inside the castle."

"Sure." N says as they go inside.

Back at Goodshow's place, Cilan says, "Ash? As a Team Plasma member? I can't believe it..."

"But we know that Team Plasma is now good..." Alder says.

"Just how many secrets does he have?" Lance asks. As they have no answers for that.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, I have two things to tell, first is the Lunar Villa, it is a villa on the moon, I let Ash and Alice use one of the disguises as the hosts of that Villa. The second is Team Plasma, of all the evil teams, I really like this one in the Black and White version. But I don't think that it should be evil, so I change some of it and also, Ash and his friends will be in Team Plasma, but what are they going to do? Find out in the next chapter.**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

After they are inside the castle, Alice asks, "So what is going on?"

Helen says, "My queen. There is a group of 5 people who claims that Pokemon are tools and that they are abusing them. And when we followed them and we heard that they are going to the Lumiose Museum."

"Lumiose Museum you say." Ash says. "And what reason will they go there?"

Colress says, "For the data gathered by the Colress Machine No.820, they are going to ruin the arts of the people there."

Serena asks, "This is terrible..."

"Trust me," Golly says, "They pick the wrong museum to do so, that Museum is our base."

"Besides, the owners, Alan and Elsa are also their disguises." Mark says to Ash and he nods.

"Wait, you mean...you own the Lumiose Museum?" Delia asks in surprise.

"In truth, we kicked the former owner out of the museum. All he cares is money and not the beauty of arts, which is why we decide to buy the museum so that we can do what museums should do." Alice says.

"Right now, our first sister...Minami Ketchum is also there helping with the works." Insey says.

"Minami? You mean...the famous artist Minami?" Eve asks. "She is related to you?"

"Well...I didn't tell you about this, but in truth, she was a member of the Sakaki...she was Giovanni's daughter."

This causes shock to them. Dawn asks, "But why are you making her your sister? Since the Sakaki Family has controlled us for their own gain."

"It is true that they are evil, but Minami is different...Giovanni didn't treat her like a daughter...she treated her like a sort of weapon and a slave for pleasuring the grunts...she had a miserable life than I did..." Ash says. "And she is the hard one to give a Aura Test, since she has the blood of Sakaki, so we have to clean her blood and the test proves well."

"Wow..." Gary says.

"Now we should go find Minami." Alice says as they go to Kalos.

Back at the traitors, Lance asks, "So where are they going this time?"

"They are heading to Kalos...and Lumiose City to be precise." Cynthia says.

As they arrive there, they get inside the museum and a girl who looks really like Ash comes to them. "Brother." She says, "You have come."

"Minami, is the protection set?" Ash asks.

"Of course, and I assume that they are your friends? Since I heard that you decided to forgive some of them." Minami asks.

"Yeah, in fact, we have two more siblings here." Ash says as Lillie and Gladion are shown to her. "Oh, how nice." Minami says. "It is nice to meet you."

"Uh...nice to meet you as well." Lillie says.

"Guys, they have come." Daniel says as the members all wear their uniforms. And then the five people go inside.

"What do we have here, the famous Team Plasma." The first one says.

"The meaningless group who claims that Pokemon are equal to humans." The second one says.

"You come to the wrong place." N says. "And we will liberate those pained souls in your pocket."

"I'll see you try." The third one says as they try to attack, but Ash beats them to it and he kicks the five of them on the ground.

"How..." The fourth one says.

"I am also an assassin working for the International Police, so do not test me with material arts." Ash says.

"Then we will battle!" The five of them send out beaten Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Espeon and Umbreon. Alice sees them in pain and says, "Don't worry, we won't let them hurt you anymore."

Ash sends out Gardevoir and Alice sends out Ninetales. They both do the pose and yells, "Imagination Break!" "Sparkle Tantrum."

Gardevoir then glows a while, then mirrors appear besides them and then it breaks itself and the pieces of glasses hurt the Pokemon, and the Ninetales shoots out stars and they go really fast to destroy the five, causing them to faint.

"Useless..." The first one says, but before they can call back their Pokemon, Minami says, "I won't let you do it." Then she tosses the ropes and the five of them are tied.

Once Anabel and the others arrive, Anabel says, "It really is helpful for you, Ash, Alice. They are the criminals that we want to capture for a long time."

"Don't worry, since the goals with Team Plasma is the same with you, so we decide to help out." Ash says.

"I have heard of it." Anabel says. "I hope that we can work together in the future as well...oh, by the way, you remember Lance?"

Ash's face turns dark and says, "What about him?"

"He decided to leave the G-Men and joined the International Police, he also helped me arrest the G-Men team who were guilty."

"I see...I told him that if he wants forgiveness, then he should do it. I can now see his determination. If I meet him again, I will give him a chance of redemption."

Anabel nods as she leaves with the police. Flora says, "Team Plasma is really strong indeed."

"Can we join in as well?" Eve asks.

"Sure, you can join, but we will have to make your uniforms." Alice says as they laugh, then they leave the museum so that Minami can know them more.

* * *

Back at the International Police, Lance is asked by Anabel to come into the office. Anabel says, "I have talked to Ash, he said that he would give you a chance of redemption."

Lance sighs and says, "Thank goodness...but until I heard the forgiveness directly from him, I still can't be happy yet."

"Serious indeed." Anabel sighs. "I hope you can do it." Then Lance leaves the Office.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, in this chapter, we finally get to see Minami. The next chapter will be the last disguises from Ash and Alice, and if you want to know firsthand, you can see RPA High.**

**As for the reviews, I don't care if I don't have any reviews or not. This story is copied from Wattpad and there are a lot of people who enjoyed it there. And besides, there are still favorites and follows for this story, just no comments. **


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

In the castle of the Sevestar Region, Ash and Alice have assigned the people to become the members of the Team Plasma, once they are done making clothes for them, then they have a call.

"I wonder who will be..." Ash says as he answers it. "Hello...Oh, Mr. Drayden. What honor do I have to get your call?"

"Drayden? As the Opelucid Gym Leader Drayden?" Flora asks.

"Yes, in fact, our final disguises are related to the Dragons, and I am sure that Mom knows about it." Alice says.

"Wait...you mean...the Dragon Prince and Dragon Princess?" Valerie gasps.

"Dragon Prince?" "Dragon Princess?" Dawn and Serena are confused.

"You see, to earn the title of the Dragon Prince and Dragon Princess, we have to have a team of Legendary and Persuado Legendary." Minami says.

"And they have to be Dragon Types." Insey says. "Not only that, Dragon Prince and Dragon Princess have the ability to communicate even the fiercest dragons in the world."

"Wow..." Eve says.

After Ash ends the call, Delia asks, "What did Mr. Drayden ask you for?"

"Oh, about that, it is about my pupils, Drandon and Lucine, they are going to be the Dragon Knight and the Dragon Valkyrie. So we have to go there."

"In Unova?" Dawn asks.

"Of course." Ash says as they ride the AK151 to the Dragon Village.

The traitors are watching the camera and Iris says, "They are going to my hometown?"

"Why?" Max asks.

"I don't know. But something tells me that it is serious." Lance says.

* * *

Once they arrive at the place, Ash and Lillie change into Shin and Pauline. The final disguises. As they reach Elder's house, they greet the Elder and Drayden.

"Hell there, Shin, Pauline." Elder says. "I see that you got Drayden's call."

"Yes, I heard that Drandon and Lucine are doing a great job, so we have come to see it." Pauline says.

"Oh yes, they are here." Drayden calls the two people, who come see Ash and Alice as they rush towards them.

"Masters, you have arrived." Drandon says.

"Hello to you, Drandon, Lucine. Congratulations of being the Dragon Prince and the Dragon Valkyrie. We are proud of you."

"Thank you." Lucine says.

Drandon says, "So, I want to ask, since you have already revealed yourself as Ash back in the ball, why are you still inside the Shin and Pauline disguise?"

"Mr. Drayden, it is not that easy. Since I am doing this because of my father's will." Ash says. "This disguise belongs to him, but he is gone, so I want to fulfill his wishes."

"I see." Elder says. "And you guys must be Ash and Alice's friends. Please welcome to the Dragon Village."

"Thank you, Elder." Trenor says.

* * *

As they are sitting in the room, Delia asks, "So Drandon, Lucine, how did you meet Ash and Alice if I may ask?"

"It is a long story. At first, we were idols of the Dragon Duo since we are kids, all of their stories about dragons are amazing. When we heard that the Dragon Duo is back in action, me and my sister decide to work hard so that we can be their pupils and maybe become the Dragon Duo like them."

Lucine says, "As we work hard in the Opelucid Dragon School, we were also being neglected by others because that they think it is ridiculous to be their pupils, but we don't give up, and finally, the moment they get into the school is the best day for our lives. We asked them that we wanted to become like them. So they give the two of us a trial."

"Trial? What did you give?" Lillie asks.

"We just send out all six Dragon Pokemon, one must love all the dragons, even though they roar at you, sometimes it will give you danger. And much to our surprise, they passed the test, so we decide to take them as our pupils."

"That is amazing." Eve says.

Just then, Iris and Clian are at the Dragon Village as the others come. Ash groans and asks, "What are you two here for?"

"We heard that you are the Dragon Duo, I want to challenge you to a battle." Iris says.

"And why should we accept the challenge?" Alice asks.

"Please, it will be my dream to battle you guys." Iris says.

"Sorry, I refuse to battle...but, if you beat my pupils, then I will give you a chance."

"Deal." Iris says as she sends out Garchomp and Dragonite. Lucine sends out Kommo-O and Drandon sends out Noivern. Even though Iris is working hard, but she is struggling as Drandon and Lucine's teamwork is perfect.

"Lucine should we?" Drandon asks. "Of course." The two of them do their pose and then they yell, "Destruction Dragon!"

Just then, two giant dragon appears and then jumps onto the Dragons Iris controlled, in the end, they are fainted.

"I lost..." Iris says with a frown.

"You have trained well, but not enough. Your Pokemon lacked the experience to face off weakness, because you are afraid of Fairy and Ice Types. I hope you can learn your lesson."

Iris nods as she decides to leave with Cilan. Cilan asks, "But shouldn't you go get his forgiveness?"

"There is no reason to. Ash doesn't forgive us. That is for sure." Iris says as they leave.

Ash looks at them leaving, he is surprised. Alice says, "Honesty, I thought they want to earn your forgiveness."

"I thought so too, but I guessed that they learned the hard way." Ash sighs. "Why don't we go back home to expand the island?"

"Sure." The others nod, this is going to be so much fun.

* * *

**And that wraps up the disguises Ash and Alice have. The next chapter will be creating a paradise as well as some new Pokemon. I hope you like it.**


End file.
